True Love or Fake Feelings?
by Inu Demoness of Darkness
Summary: Kagome runs into Sesshomaru. She's turned into a demon and WAIT! now SESSHOMARU likes her? Is it only because she's a demon? read and find out pairings:SessKag SanMir others decided later NOT FOR KIKYOU LOVERS!
1. Intro

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or any characters from the show...but...I OWN A COOKIE!!

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the feudal era. The group of 6 shard hunters where currently trying to find Naraku's new location. They had just come across a village when Kagome sensed a jewel shard.

"Kagome where is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Straight ahead," she replied.

And, sure enough, they came across a giant demon with a jewel shard in his head. It stood proudly at 10 feet tall. It had purple colored skin, red eyes, long black hair, and two horns coming out of his head.

"That thing looks scary!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Keh, that's nothin. He's no match for me and my tetsusaiga." Inuyasha boasted.

"You think that you can beat me? A mere hanyou! HA!" the demon sneered.

"I'll show you!" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha then charged at the demon. The met head on, sword on sword. The demon pushed Inuyasha back only to have a giant boomerang thrown directly at his head. He used his hand and deflected the attack.

Inuyasha then used his windscar on the demon. The demon tried to dodge but the attack hit his left shoulder and his arm disintegrated. The demon, blind with fury, started relentlessly attacking Inuyasha.

Kagome couldn't watch Inuyasha get hurt anymore so she decided to wait for an opening and shoot her arrow. It took awhile but finally an opening was shown to her. So Kagome aimed and fired.

While she fired Inuyasha Jumped to attack the demon and in the process almost got hit by Kagome's arrow.

"Oi wench! Watch it would ya?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well **sorry**I was just trying to help!" she retorted.

"Well I didn't need **your** help!"

"Fine then if you don't want my help don't bother in asking for help EVER again!"

With that said Kagome turned on her heel and headed back into the forest. As she ran off she just so happened to get lost. And with no hope of finding her way back to Sango and the others she found a cave that looked relatively safe and went to set up camp.

About halfway there it started raining. '_Great. Now not only am I lost I'm also wet and cold.' _She thought.

Kagome finally made it to the cave, and with great relief she sat down against the wall of the cave. She had been daydreaming when she heard an annoying yet familiar voice.

"Wench you will leave at once." The voice commanded

"I will not. I am wet and cold so I'm **not** goin' out in the rain where I can get **wetter** and **colder**." Kagome replied, still trying to remember where she heard that voice.

"Master Jaken who are you talking to?" yet another voice asked, but this one sounded like a young girl.

'_Wait, Jaken? As in Lord Sesshomaru's retainer? But why would they be here? I mean Sesshomaru can survive in the rain and Jaken would do anything Sesshomaru told him to. Wait, what about that girl's voice who's that…RIN!'_

"Hey are you listening to me?" the voice, now known as Jaken.

"Hi! Lady Kagome!" Rin greeted.

"You know this wench!?" Jaken yelled

"Jaken, you will refrain from using that word in Rin's presence." A cold and emotionless voice interjected.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin yelled while running to Lord Sesshomaru and latching on to his leg. He just nodded at her in acknowledgement.

"Jaken take Rin and get some food for her to eat." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Yes milord!"

Sesshomaru turned and looked toward Kagome.

"Girl" he started.

"The name is Kagome" she interrupted.

"Why are you here?"

"Well I got into a fight with Inuyasha and stormed off into the forest and got lost. Then it started to rain and I found the cave and decided to stay here for the night and search for Inuyasha in the morning,"

"Very well then, you can stay with us until you are reunited with your pack"

"Thank you…Wait! You're saying I **have **to stay with you until I find Inuyasha?'

"You heard what I said **human** and I never said you had to stay. If you do not wish to stay with me and my pack then suit yourself. That will be one more thing I don't have to worry about."

"I never said I didn't want too! And if you didn't want me too then why did you suggest it?"

"My honor," and with that said Sesshomaru turned and went back to his 'pack'.

"Wait!…What?…Your honor?…Sesshomaru?…What do you mean?" Kagome sighed realizing that he wouldn't answer her.

* * *

With Inuyasha

* * *

Inuyasha was walking aimlessly through the woods when he remembered what happened that morning…

_-flashback-_

"_Inuyasha! How could you say that to Kagome?!" yelled a very angry Sango._

"_Yes Inuyasha that was harsh. She was just trying to help," Stated Miroku._

"_Yeah you baka!" agreed Shippo._

"_I don't need you guys to tell me what to do," Inuyasha snapped._

_They started walking in the direction Kagome went after the cleaned up the mess from the fight from earlier. They walked for about an hour before it started to rain and they set up camp._

_-end of flashback-_

Now Inuyasha was walking away from the other hoping to think when he smelt it, his only true love's scent, Kikyou. He started to run to where the scent was coming from.

In a few minutes he found her and immediately he embraced her.

"Inuyasha?" said a very surprised Kikyou.

"Kikyou, I missed you."  
"And I you Inuyasha."

"Why did you hide for so long?"

"Because my reincarnation was getting upset that I was there."

"So why do you care? I missed you so much. And besides you should know that I don't like her in that way. She is only good for finding jewel shards."

"I know but still."

"You should come with me and search for the jewel shards!"

"I don't know Inuyasha."

"Come on Kikyou. Please? For me?"

"Alright I'll go."

"Good."

With that they kissed. (A/N-EWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! --)

* * *

With Kagome...the next morning

* * *

"Lady Kagome do you want to pick flowers with Rin?"

"If it's okay with Sesshomaru. Oh and Rin just call me Kagome."

"Is it okay Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru nodded his head. Rin then dragged Kagome along to pick flowers in the field up ahead.

* * *

With Inuyasha

* * *

"Guys! Wake up! Let's go!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Settle down Inuyasha. We have plenty of time," Miroku said.

"WHY IS **SHE** HERE!!" yelled Sango

"Kikyou is going to help us find the jewel shards since the bitch can't stay here and do what she's supposed to."

"Why you little…" Sango started only to be held back by Miroku.

The rest of the day the group walked in silence, neither knew where their Kagome was, but determined to find out.

* * *

Now that you've read the chapter here's what you need to do:

1:Find the'Go' button in the bottom left hand corner of the screen

2:Make sure it reads 'Sumbit Review'

3:Click the 'Go' button from step 1

4:Submit a review...I NEED FEED BACK!!!!!...but be nice it's my FIRST fanfic


	2. Muddy messes

disclaimer:I dont own Inuyasha or any characters from the show...but i have yummy lifesavers!

* * *

Kagome walked on with Rin right beside her. '_What did he mean by honor? Why is he letting me travel with him? Why does he seem to care? Why is he staring at me? What the hell, why did he stop…'_

Kagome was brought out of her train of thought when she slipped on some mud from the rain the night before, slid down a hill, and stopped in a puddle. When she got up she didn't she a tree root sticking out of the ground and tripped over it and landed face first in the mud.

When she got over the fact that she was now caked in mud she finally noticed that Rin was next to her, but to make matters worse, Rin was laughing at her!

"Why you impudent human. I knew Lord Sesshomaru shouldn't have let you tag along! You're a disgrace!" Jaken yelled.

"Shut up you stupid toad! Or I'll purify your ass!" retorted Kagome.

"Girl you will clean yourself up as soon as we find a place I find suitable," said Sesshomaru.

"Fine by me," Kagome replied.

* * *

-----------2 hours later--------------

'_I feel so gross. Please let there be a hot spring close by.' _Kagome thought.

"Sesshomaru is there a hot spring around here?" she asked.

"Human, you do know that if you were paying attention you wouldn't have slipped?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, well, if you would have warned me, since I was **obviously **wasn't paying attention, I wouldn't have slipped and I wouldn't be covered in mud right now."

"I did warn you, you were the one that chose to ignore me."

Kagome's cheeks turned light pink at that statement. '_Great! Now, not only am I covered in mud, I'm also blushing AND Sesshomaru knows. Can my life get ANY worse?' _

As if to answer her question Kouga showed up.

"Hey Kagome! Where's mutt face?" Kouga asked.

"I don't know," Kagome answered.

"HEY! Why are you covered in mud and why are you blushing? Who's that?" he asked.

"That's Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother," she answered.

"**Half** brother," Sesshomaru corrected.

"Why are you with him and not the mutt?" Kouga asked (boy he asked a LOT of questions)

"Because I can't find Inuyasha," Kagome replied.

"YOU MEAN HE LET YOU WONDER AROUND ON YOUR OWN?!?!?!?! WHEN I FIND HIM I'LL KILL HIM!!!" Kouga exclaimed.

"But I…never mind," Kagome started but didn't finish because Kouga was already gone.

* * *

With Inuyasha

* * *

Inuyasha was leading his pack in the direction of Kagome's scent.

"Inuyasha I sense to jewel shards coming very fast our way." Kikyou informed him.

"Yeah I know I smell that scrawny wolf comin our way," Inuyasha replied. Not long after that, sure enough Kouga showed up. When he did he punched Inuyasha in the face sending him to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!?!" Inuyasha screamed.

"How dare you let Kagome run off on her own she could've gotten hurt!" Kouga yelled.

"How do you know she ran off?" Inuyasha asked.

"She told me!" he replied.

"Wait, you've seen her?" Sango asked.

"Yeah," Kouga said.

"When did you see her?" asked Miroku.

"About an hour ago, but she with this Sesshomaru dude." Answered Kouga.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!!!!!???!!!!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

* * *

With Kagome

* * *

"This feels sooooo good," Kagome said, "Don't you think so Rin?"

"Yea! It's soo warm!" Rin replied. Kagome dunked her head under the water and when she surfaced she heard a faint 'WHAT!?' '_That's odd it sounded like Inuyasha.'_

"What's wrong Kagome? You look troubled?" Rin asked.

"Rin did you hear someone yell just a minute ago?" Kagome asked.

"No," she replied. _'Strange'_ Kagome thought.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

"What are you planning boss?"

"You shall see in due time, be patient."

"Yes! Sir!" (this will make more sense as to what is going on in later chapters)

* * *

With Kagome

* * *

"Sesshomaru I see you have returned," Kagome stated.

"Indeed," he replied.

"Shall we go then?" Kagome asked. Her only reply was Sesshomaru nodding his head.

* * *

--------hours later---------

After countless hours of walking, Rin started too get tired.

"Sesshomaru can we set up camp for the night?" Kagome asked.

"You filthy human, we will not be resting on your account," Jaken said.

"**I** don't need to rest right now, **Rin** does," Kagome countered.

"Then we will rest," Sesshomaru said.

While Jaken stood there, amazed that his Lord would let the humans have their way, Kagome set up camp.

After a good meal Kagome tucked Rin in a sleeping bag and sat at the fire for a while before going to bed herself.

* * *

-------Three hours later---------

Kagome woke up to the sound of a tree branch snapping. When she looked around the camp she noticed that Sesshomaru was not there. '_He probably found a demon and went to kill it. **I don't think that's true and neither do you. **Not you again. **Were you expecting someone else? **Ha ha ha very funny. **And all this time I thought you didn't have a sense of humor! **GO AWAY!' _Kagome sighed. She ALWAYS hated when her inner self decided to put its two cents in.

'_Better go find him' _With that decided she left Jaken in charge. She walked into the forest in hopes of finding Sesshomaru. After hours of walking Kagome decided to sit down for a little while. _'Where did the jerk go!?! Chill out girl, no one told you that you had to search for him.'_

She was snapped of her train of thought when she heard some talking just upon the tree line. So she walked over to a nearby bush to see who was talking.

When she realized just whom it was she gasped, '_No….'

* * *

_

HEY! ok soo i'd like to thank all those who reviewed! also, if you think it's another kag/sess clone type thing or that i'm using an over used plot in other words, i'm not. you might THINK i am but i have a special 'twist' to my story. I won't tell you what it is because if you keep reading you will find out. soo tell me what you think but BE HONEST! oo yeah and if you din't know how to review (for those new people out there) refer to chap. 1 again...THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! 


	3. WHAT'S GOIN ON?

disclaimer-i don't inuyasha...i own sesshy!

looks at lawyers glaring at me

FINE I DON'T OWN HIM!

Hey I know it's been a little while since i updated but with school, being sick, and having my boyfriend break up w/ me i didn't feel like typin. soo yea anyways ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Sango and Miroku were sitting around the fire waiting for Inuyasha and his clay bitch to come back.

"Hey Miroku do you think that we will find Kagome?"

"I'm sure we will. I just hope she's ok."

"Knowing my brother he won't hurt her unless given reason to. He's probably using her to get the Tetsusaiga."

"Where's Kinky-ho, I mean Kikyou?" Sango asked. Her only response was a warning growl from Inuyasha.

--------with Kikyou------

Kikyou waited for Naraku to come so she could discus their plan. As she waited she couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Inuyasha's face when he figured out what was going on.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Naraku emerged from the shadows of the forest.

"Did Inuyasha fall for it?"

"Yes, he has agreed to go to hell with me when the time is right."

"Perfect."

"What about Kagome and Sesshomaru?"

"Kagome thinks that it really is Sesshomaru who she is traveling with. As for Sesshomaru, he is taken care of for the time being."

"Excellent."

-------with Kagome------

'_That can't be him can it?' _Kagome asked herself.

There, in a clearing, lay what looked like Shippo. He was bleeding and unconscious. When Kagome got up to see if was really him, her heart stopped. It **was **him.

She quickly ran over to him to see how bad he was hurt she almost cried. He has four deep claw marks across his chest. (it might not sound bad but think about it, Shippo is still young and he's small) She quickly picked him up carefully and sprinted all the way back to the camp.

When she got there she quickly, but gently set him on her sleeping bag. She searched through her bag to find her first-aid kit. Kagome quickly bandaged Shippo and sat back on her heels. _'That should do it.' _She thought.

---------with the REAL Sesshomaru-----

Sesshomaru sat chained in a dark, smelly dungeon. _'Damn that Naraku!! When I get out of here I'll kill him!!' _Sesshomaru thought.

"I see that even the Great Lord Sesshomaru cannot defeat Naraku," Kagura said from across the room.

"Wench! Do **not** think that Naraku has won! I **will **kill him slowly and painfully when I get out of this god forsaken place!"

"You should know that Naraku plans to absorb your demonic power to defeat Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "I am well aware of that, however he will not lay a hand on this Sesshomaru."

Kagura shook her head. _'He's **so** full of it.' _She turned and left, shutting the door behind her.

---------with Inu and the rest of the group-------

"Where have you been Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was just taking a walk," Kikyou replied.

Miroku eyed her suspiciously but didn't saw anything.

"Inuyasha have you been able to sniff out your brother yet?" Sango asked.

"Yeah he's about 5 miles ahead of us." Inuyasha answered.

"Let's rest up so we can start early in the morning," said Miroku.

"Right," they responded.

---------with Kagome-----the next morning----

Kagome woke up to the sound of birds chirping overhead. Rin and Jaken were looking at her strangely. When she sat up she saw that Sesshomaru was also looking at her. As she was wondering why they were looking at her she felt something move beside her. She looked and saw Shippo was waking up and she smiled softly down at him.

"Who is that Lady Kagome?" Rin asked.

"This is Shippo," Kagome responded.

"Where am I?" Shippo asked groggily.

"Good morning Shippo. How are you feeling?" Kagome asked. Shippo launched himself at Kagome and gave her a hug.

"I missed you sooo much Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed.

"I missed you too Shippo," she responded.

"Hi Shippo-chan! Rin's name is Rin!"

"Hi Rin!" he said

As the two children talked, Kagome got up and made breakfast for everyone. After they ate they all started walking again. They were walking for about an hour when Kagome sensed it. A jewel shard was just up ahead.

"Sesshomaru there's a jewel shard up ahead!" she yelled.

----------Inu gang---------

"Inuyasha have you seen Shippo?" Sango asked.

"That runt probably ran off because Kagome isn't here," he replied.

"I don't think he would do that Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"Let's just find him," Sango suggested.

"I thought you guys wanted to find Kagome," said Inuyasha.

"We do, but we also need to find Shippo!" yelled Sango.

"Why don't we just follow Shippo's scent, find him, then look for Kagome," suggested Miroku.

"Whatever let's just go," Inuyasha said.

With that they all took off, Miroku and Sango on Kilala and Kikyou on Inuyasha's back.

----------Lord of the Fluffiness-------(before Kagome sensed the shard)-------

Lord Sesshomaru was restless. He had been stuck in this room for days and he couldn't seem to escape. As he was thinking up yet another plan to break free, Kanna came into the room. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her and growled deep in his chest. Kanna just stood there, unfazed by his unspoken threat.

They stared each other down for what seemed like minutes when it was only mere seconds. Without breaking eye contact Kanna raised her mirror and pointed it at Sesshomaru. (I don't think you can point a mirror at sumone but whatever) It flashed a bright white before pulling in Sesshomaru's demonic power.

As Kanna's mirror continued to drain Sesshomaru's power he started to feel a tingling sensation. In another flash of light his power was sealed inside of the cursed mirror and Kanna left. When Sesshomaru's vision cleared he saw that his hair was now a midnight black and his nails were that of a human.

'_Curse that Naraku! He will pay dearly for that! Yes, he shall pay, with his life!'_

_

* * *

_

SESSHOMARU WILL NOT REMAIN HUMAN! I REPEAT SESSHOMARU WILL NOT REMAIN HUMAN! i mean Kanna did just take away his demonic powers and that has to do with sumthin down the line but i can't tell you that! actually sesshy will probably be a demon again in the 5th chap. but it will depend.

i'd like to thank all of my reviewers! YOU GUYS ROCK MY BLACK AND SILVER SOX!!! lol well tell me what you think


	4. reunions'

Disclaimer:I don't own inuyasha or the characters...i amnot worthy!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I am sooooooooooooooooooooo srry!!! I beg for your forgiveness!!!!!!! I can't believe I didn't update for sooooooo damn loooooooong!!!! srry srry srry!!!!

* * *

Sesshomaru (now known as Naraku) sniffed the air. '_Great it's Kohaku.' _He thought. How was he going to get out of this?

"Sesshom…"

"I heard you!" Naraku exclaimed.

'_What's his problem?' _Kagome thought. "I know that I was just going to tell you that the jewel shard belongs to Kohaku."

"I know I could smell him. Or did you forget I was a demon?"

"No, I didn't forget."

"Stay here I will take care of things."

"But…oh never mind. I guess I'll just have to sit here and wait while our 'savior' saves us from certain peril." Kagome said, sarcasm dripping off her every word.

'_That is soo not like him. What's up with that ice prick anyway? **And since when did you know how he acts? **Oh shut up you! And I have been staying with him for the past few days anyways. **But that doesn't mean you know how he acts. He may have been acting differently before but he's acting normal now. **Not likely something is definitely up, and I'm gonna figure out what it is!'_ With that decided Kagome walked off in the direction 'Sesshomaru' headed off into.

"Wait you wench! Lord Sesshomaru told you to stay here! You insolent brat get back here!!!" Jaken wailed.

-----------------With Naraku and Kohaku---------it rhymes lol------

"What are you doing here Kohaku?"

"I'd just thought I'd tell you that we have his power."

"Good, good. At last the REAL Sesshomaru's power! It's mine all mine!!"

'_The real Sesshomaru's power? What's going on here? What is Sesshomaru talking about?** Why don't you ask him? **And get my head chopped off no way!'_

"Uhh. Naraku, sir, I think you need to be careful about what you say. Someone could be listening."

'_NARAKU!!!! That CAN'T be!!! **It DOES make sense though!'**_

"BUT IT CAN'T BE!!!!" Kagome accidentally screamed.

Naraku whipped around to face her. "Girl, I told you to stay back there! Now you will pay!"

Kagome's face paled and she turned on her heel and sprinted as fast as she could away from Naraku.

"Foolish girl. She's going the wrong way. I'll meet you back at the castle!"

"Yes, master Naraku!"

With that Naraku ran after her dropping the spell and once again became himself. '_Foolish bitch, she thinks she can outrun me! Ha!' _Within 5 minutes Naraku had caught up with Kagome.

'_Shit shit shit what do I do now????'_

Naraku grabbed Kagome around her waist. "Now now do try to fight me. You won't win Kagome." Kagome didn't stop. She just kept kicking and trying to get out of his wretched grip. Naraku, getting fed up with her antics, knocked her out and brought her back to his castle.

--------------------Sesshomaru------------------

"Well I must say you sure do look different when you're human."

"Shut it wench!"

"I don't think I will."

"Kagura! Naraku has ordered me to get you. We have a new resident." Kohaku intervened.

"Yeah yeah whatever. So who did Naraku capture now?"

"The girl that always travels with Inuyasha, Kagome I think it was."

'_Why would Naraku want Inuyasha's wench for? What use is she to him?' _Sesshomaru thought.

"Why would he need her?" Kagura asked.

"She was spying on Naraku and I while we were talking and she found out about part of the plan."

"**_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM???"_**

"Well I see she has awoken. I guess we better go find Naraku." Kohaku stated.

---------------------Kagome---------------------

Kagome awoke with a pounding headache. When she looked up she saw Kanna kneeling in front of her with her mirror pointed directly at her.

"Kanna what are you doing here?" No answer. "Are you going to just sit there or what cuz you're really creeping me out right now."

All of a sudden Kanna's mirror flashed a bright blue and showed Sesshomaru locked up in a dungeon. Kagome gasped as her eyes widened in shock. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM???"

"I have his demonic power."

Kagome was stunned yet furious. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because she felt bad for Sesshomaru. _'I don't feel bad for him. Not at all. However without his demonic power we might not be able to defeat Naraku.'_

"And now you will be stripped of your power so that you don't interfere."

Kanna activated the mirror and it started doing the same thing it did when it sucked Sesshomaru's power right out of him. Kagome started to feel weaker and very tired. Her body felt like lead and in an attempt to keep her powers a blinding blue light shot at the mirror releasing her miko powers along with some of Sesshomaru's demonic powers. Kanna, who thought the 'light show' was a good sign, deactivated her mirror when Kagome passed out.

"Good job Kanna." Naraku said when he walked through the door and took in the scene before him. All he got as a response was a nod of her head.

"Kagura, Kohaku escort our guest to Sesshomaru's chambers." With that Kagura and Kohaku picked up Kagome and brought her to Sesshomaru's 'room'.

"Well, it looks like you'll have a new roommate Sesshie!"

"You will refrain from calling this Sesshomaru that degrading name ever again."

-------------------------Later in the evening----Sess and Kag------

"Ow my head." Kagome opened her eyes but immediately regretted it. Everything seemed to be sharper and she could see everything perfectly even though it was dark in the room. "Where am I?"

"You're in Naraku's castle." Came her reply

"Sesshomaru? Is that you?"

"Who were you expecting?"

"Well, no one. Wow you look so different when you're human."

"You will do well to know your place wench."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you!"

"Hn" The conversation was then dropped and they were left in an uncomfortable silence. Well, it was uncomfortable for Kagome. Sesshomaru enjoyed the silence.

It went on like that for the next hour or so. Kagome was getting restless and the silence was killing her.

"What do you do for fun?"

"Girl, if you are bored I suggest you find something to entertain yourself with for I do not wish to partake in your trivial matters."

"Jerk."

"Well I see you two are getting along quite well." Naraku interjected. All he got in return was glares from both prisoners.

"What do you want Naraku?" Kagome grounded out.

"I just thought I'd unchain Sesshomaru here since he can't harm me anyways." Naraku walked over to Kagome and grabbed her face in his hands. "Hmmm. You will make a good queen once I take over the world don't you agree Sesshomaru?"

"I will not be your queen!"

"Oh but my dear it really isn't up to you." With that said he dropped the key to the chains into Kagome's hands and left. Kagome then got up and walked over to Sesshomaru and unlocked him.

"Damn that bastard! Who does he think he is anyways? He thinks I'll become his queen! HA! I'll show him!"

"I thought you were a human."

"I am!"

"Then why are your eyes turning red?"

* * *

ok i know...HOW COULD YOU LEAVE IT THERE WHEN YOU DIDN'T UPDATE FOREVER!?!?!?!? well i am tired and i have skool (NOOOOOOOO) tomarrow and i decided that'll work! i will try to update this weekend since i don't have anything planned but i am not promising anything so don't kill me if i don't update! (of course then the story will never get finished) anyways plz review!!! 


	5. Silent Insanity

yea i know it's been a while but i decided i actually get this chapter out before i forget what i wanted to type. i can't wait till summer i will have more time to update!

disclaimer-i don't own inuyasha but i own a parrot...no? no parrot? oo darn!

* * *

Recap:

"I thought you were human" 

"_I am!"_

"_Then why are eyes turning red?"_

* * *

Now:

"What do you mean?"

"Girl, I do not repeat myself." Kagome stares at him like he is a millimeter short of being considered mentally retarded. (no offense to anyone who is or knows someone who is mentally incapable)

"But..but..I AM human!" Her only response is a slightly raised eyebrow. Kagome then dropped the keys and frantically looked around for something, anything to see if what Sesshomaru said was true. _'AHA! That'll do it!' _Kagome walked over to a broken piece of glass just big enough to see herself in.

When she looked in the glass, she found that what Sesshomaru said was indeed correct. '_How in all of hell is that possible??? I could've sworn that I was human this morning! __**Well genius, if you think about it, it's not all that surprising. **__EXPLAIN! __**No I don't think I will. You have a brain you can figure it out yourself. **__What? WAIT! sigh now what do I do? I am stuck with a stone wall that's caked in ice and to top it all of he's a demon, human, what IS he???'_

Her thoughts were so kindly interrupted by the other person who occupied this room with her.

"Do you realize that you can read your emotions like a book?"

"Well at least I HAVE emotions!"

"Hn"

"Limited vocabulary?"

"It would do you good to stop talking all together."

"Yea, yea whatever."

----------------3 hours later----------------

Silence. Absolute silence. That was all that was heard in the room that Kagome and Sesshomaru now occupy. You could probably hear a strand of hair drop it was THAT silent. Kagome couldn't stand it anymore! The silence AND the tension was going to make her go insane within the next 30 minutes! But could she talk? NO! Why? Because of the arrogant male igloo that sat 10 feet away from her. I mean, sure, she could talk if she wanted to but then she would drive herself insane because she would feel as if she were talking to just that…a wall.

'_Well look at the bright side…you aren't totally alone. __**Why don't you just talk??**__ BECAUSE he won't talk back! __**Well fine then go insane! **__I WILL!' _Kagome stopped talking to her internal self. (that sounds kinda weird!) She drummed her fingers on her knee in annoyance. She really WAS going to go insane. '_NO I CANNOT TALK! THEN MY INNER SELF WILL WIN! Besides Sesshomaru won't talk anyways.' _Kagome looks around the room trying to find something to entertain her. Her eyes land on Sesshomaru. sigh Sesshomaru glanced in her direction.

"Look I know you want me to be quiet but I can't. I just can't. It's making me go insane! So, will have to communicate sometimes. Besides who knows how long we'll be stuck here."

"Hn"

"DAMMIT! Would just talk!? Is it going to kill you to do so? It hasn't killed me and I talk ALL the time."

"…"

"FINE THEN I'LL FIND A WAY OUT WHILE YOU SIT HERE AND ROT!" Kagome gets up and storms to the door only to be pushed back by a barrier. "GAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

"There's a barrier there."

"No fucking shit Sherlock!!"

"Well, you wanted me to talk so I thought that I might be so 'kind' as to tell you that."

Kagome looked at him in shock. _'Did he just…?__** Say something kinda funny? Yes, yes he did. **__I MUST be dreaming'_

"Oww."

"Girl, you shouldn't try to purposely harm yourself."

"It's not like you actually care!"

"True, but as you recall I do not have my demonic abilities while you have somehow gained demonic powers as of late."

'_That's right. __**Well you could always threaten him into talking to you. **__Yea…right. That's funny!'_ After the short conversation period they, again, fell into an unsettling silence. Kagome was starting to consider what inner Kagome said. She COULD threaten Sesshomaru but that would be low and desperate. But the question is, was she THAT desperate?? NO! She was not that desperate.

-------------------That night (2 hrs. later)------------

Just as Kagome thought she was going to live in utter silence (which she was getting semi used to) Naraku walked in.

"Hello my beloved prisoners."

"What do you want Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I was wondering if my pawns were getting hungry."

"…." "…." Just then Kagome's stomach decided to voice it's own opinion. _Grrrrrrrrrrrrowwwwwwwwwl._ Kagome blushed a light pink.

"Oh I see how it is." Naraku smirked "Well then I guess I'll leave this here." He placed a tray on the ground in front of his feet and then left the two alone once again.

Kagome and Sesshomaru (though he would never admit it) both looked curiously at the tray that was left in their presence. Kagome got up a walked over to the tray and took off the lid that concealed whatever type of food Naraku so 'graciously' left them. To their disappointment there was only one small loaf of bread and an even smaller piece of meat, just enough to fill Rin.

"So," Kagome started, "who gets what?" Sesshomaru didn't give a response. Kagome sighed, got up, and walked over to Sesshomaru and held out the meat and half the loaf of bread. (wow she nice I would have said back of bitch the meat is MINE! Lol) Sesshomaru looked at it questioningly.

"Remember, I'm a demon now? I don't need food like you do." Kagome decided it was best if she left the part about him being human out of the sentence. Sesshomaru took the bread and meat, thankfully, and graciously ate it. Kagome smiled softly and ate her own meal. _'I guess it won't be so bad here with him…now if only I could get him to talk.'_

"Hey Sesshomaru, do you think that we'll ever get out of here?"

"Woman, at this point that is not my main concern." _'Why doesn't she take the hint and leave me alone? __**Well, it's a good thing she DOES talk or you would surely go mad. **__SILENCE! __**Now, now Sesshomaru you know that you cannot silence me. I am you; therefore I will not be silenced, besides if I wasn't here to keep you sane you'd be on a rampage right now. **__Hn. __**Kagome's right you DO have a limited vocabulary.**__'_ Kagome had been staring at Sesshomaru for quite sometime. After her last statement she noticed that he zoned out on her.

When he finally snapped out of it he glared at her and said, "Will you kindly stop staring at this Sesshomaru." Kagome, of course, was angered by this comment.

"Well if you didn't zone out then _this Kagome_ wouldn't have been staring at you!" She replied, mocking him in the process.

"Hn."

Again there was silence that followed. They were both lost in their own thoughts for hours before Kagome decided that she was tired and wanted to go to sleep.

"Good night Sesshomaru." She said before she lay down and went to sleep.

'_Good night Kagome'_ Sesshomaru thought before he too fell into a deep sleep.

Unknown to both of them a pair of blazing sapphire eyes shone in slight amusement and content as they looked at the two sleeping in the 'prison' that would soon reveal their fate.

* * *

well i dunno when i'll update again but that doesn't mean that you can't review! oo yea and i am soo happy! 61 reviews for 4 chapters!!! YES!!! does happy dance thank you for reviewing! I LUV ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! (not like that u sickos!) 


	6. Demonic reunion

hey guys sorry about not updating! and you guys can punish me for it in a review I don't care. anyways here's the next chapter. hopefully you'll like it! and i want feedback on anything that i can change, improve, or add to make this stroy better okay???

disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha but i do have cake!

* * *

'_Two weeks. Two whole weeks since I've been in here. Sesshomaru has barely talked. Naraku is pissing me off. AND Inuyasha hasn't shown up yet. __**Inuyasha? Haven't heard about him in a while. **__So what's your point? __**Nothing but normally you would've thought about him since the moment you arrived and it's been two weeks since you thought about him. **__Oh, wow you're right. I wonder how he's doing. __**Well, I don't see how you should care considering that he let you wonder around for days before you were captured after you ran off. **__Yeah, and I really blew up at him for no reason. I guess that I was still mad about the fights we had that week. I mean I know he tries to be nice but oh I don't know. __**If he cared he wouldn't go off with that bitch Kikyou during the night! **__Well, I guess that's true. I mean that IS why we get in fights in the first place. Why can't he just understand?'_

Sesshomaru was amazed. He couldn't believe that one single person could go through so many emotions all at once. Kagome had been silent for a while when he heard her sigh and start drumming her nails on the stone floors.

"Girl…"

"It's Kagome."

"Would you stop that annoying noise that you are making."

"Huh? What noise?"

"Look at your hand."

"Oh. Sorry Sesshomaru." Kagome then folded her hands in her lap and started thinking about Inuyasha once again. Sesshomaru noticed that when she was thinking her shoulders were slumped, her eyes saddened and cast down, and the slight smell of salt.

'_Wait! Salt? Why do I smell salt? In this degrading human form my nose is not strong enough to detect the salt in one's tears but yet I can smell it. __**Well if you were completely human I wouldn't be talking to you since I AM your inner demon. **__Hn. __**Oh man! And we were making so much progress! **__Shut up! I can't think with you yelling in my head. __**Fine then, I'll leave you alone.**__'_

"Girl what is bothering you now?"

"It's not like you care. So why ask?"

"You're right, I don't care. However, I am unable to think with the smell of salt in the air."

"That doesn't explain why you'd want to know what's wrong."

"No, it does not. However, girls like yourself don't calm down on their own very quickly and I would like to be able to think again and, as I have already said, I cannot do so if you are crying." Kagome was surprised it sounded like he actually kinda cared in his own Sesshomaru type way.

'_But that's silly. He said himself that he doesn't care. __**But he DID ask what was wrong. **__Oh yeah, he did. I forgot about that. Should I tell him? __**He asked. It's only polite to answer him. **__Yeah I guess.'_

"Inuyasha." Kagome said after thinking it over for a few more minutes.

"What?"

"You asked what was wrong and I answered you."

"What could my idiotic half-brother do to make you sad if you've been in here for two weeks?"

"Well we've been fighting a lot lately and I just got so fed up with him that I left and I ran into you in a cave, well it wasn't really you because you were here. And then Naraku captured me and I ended up here."

"Why have you been fighting with that half-breed?"

"Wow, inquisitive much?"

"Hn."

"Well, I really don't know why you'd want to know but he's been sneaking off at night to visit his dead girlfriend Kikyou then in the morning he lies about where he's been."

"Hn. That doesn't surprise me."

"Why?"

"He wasn't raised to have honor."

"What does honor have to do with it?"

"It is something in demon laws that states that the leader of the pack has certain duties."

"Honor is something Lord Sesshomaru lives by." A new voice interrupted.

"Naraku!"

"I see you two are getting along quite nicely. Too bad I have to break up this happy moment." Naraku then walks over to Kagome, grabs her arm, and proceeds to pull her out of the room.

-------------------With Inuyasha----------------

"Inuyasha we need find Kagome!" Shippo yelled.

'_That has been going on ever since we found Shippo with Rin and Jaken. Inuyasha's tense. Sango and Rin are worried. Shippo's yelling at Inuyasha. I'm feeling uneasy about all this. I guess the only person who is being normal here is Kikyou.' _(fyi-that was Miroku thinking)

"Shut up kid! I know that!"

"Well it doesn't look like it!"

"Do you think they'll ever stop?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"I don't know. Right now it doesn't look like it."

"Jeez Inuyasha why do you have to be so stupid?" Shippo asked.

"I'm not stupid!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Time for plan 2?" Sango asked.

"Yep"

Unknown to the quarreling duo the monk and the demon slayer were slowly creeping up behind them. BANG! Both were hit in the back of the head and knocked unconscious.

"Well, I think it's time to set up camp." Said Miroku.

--------------------------Kagome------------------------

"What do you want with me Naraku?"

"Well, well, it seems that we have a feisty demoness on our hands."

"Answer me Naraku!"

"We can't have you stealing Sesshomaru's power from me now can we?" Kagome sensed something was wrong. Naraku was looking at her like she was his dinner. Before she knew it she was chained to a wall with Kanna once again in front of her.

'_How did I get powers the last time? Think Kagome think! __**You shot your miko powers into the mirror causing some of Sesshomaru's power to be let out where you unknowingly absorbed it. **__So if I do that again I might be able to restore Sesshomaru's power. __**Yeah theoretically. **__Good."_

Just as Kanna's mirror was pointed at her for a second time she concentrated and shot a beam of miko power into the center of the mirror shattering it. Kagome quickly put up a barrier around everyone in the castle except for Sesshomaru. His power, having now where else to go, whizzed through the air until it collided harshly into Sesshomaru's chest knocking him down from the standing position he was in since Naraku dragged Kagome out of the room.

"You bitch! What the hell did you do?"

"I fixed your mess and made your plan come to a halt."

"You whore! You gave him back his powers!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Wow Naraku, nothing gets by you." Naraku was enraged and her smug reply didn't help anything but to fuel his anger. He stormed over to her and backhanded her. The chains holding her to the wall vanished allowing her to go flying across the room into the wall.

"Kanna, leave." Kanna bowed and left while Naraku calmly walked over to Kagome. She knew that he was still mad and that by tomorrow she would be in a LOT of pain.

-------------1 hour later in Sesshomaru's cell----------

Sesshomaru was sitting in the cell deep in thought when the cell door was harshly slammed open and Kagome was roughly pushed through. After 5 minutes of waiting for some movement from Kagome signifying that she wasn't unconscious, Sesshomaru got up and walked over to her and turned her onto her back.

'_Damn. She's worse off then I thought. __**You DO realize that if you don't do something she'll die. **__I know don't remind me. __**FREEZE! Who are you and what the hell did you do with Mr. Ice cube? **_Growl _I AM him you idiot! __**Heh heh right. I forgot that you could care.**_

Sesshomaru deliberately stopped the conversation not wanting to lose his resolve to help the girl in front of him. As he was trying to figure out how to bandage the wounds he found Kagome's huge yellow backpack sitting in the corner. He got up and looked through it to see if there was anything in there that could help him. Half way through the bag he found a first aid kit and pulled it out along with a change of clothes. He then spent the next half hour cleaning and dressing the wounds on her legs and her stomach while carefully dressing her in her pajama pants. He was about ready to work on her upper body when he heard a small groan coming from his patient. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru kneeling over with worried eyes.

"Hey what's with the look Sesshomaru?"

"What look?"

"The one you just gave me." Her only response was a raised silver eyebrow. '_WAIT! Silver eyebrow? Does that mean?' _Kagome's eyes widened in realization.

"When did you become a demon again?"

"Not long after Naraku took you out of here. Why?" Kagome didn't answer him instead she was mumbling to herself.

"So it actually worked. I must have had a good day then."

"I wouldn't call it good considering you probably can't even move."

"How would you know?"

"Well other than the fact that you have scratches all over you and a big gash across your chest I wouldn't know."

"Yeah I guess that IS a big clue huh?"

"Yes it is and right now you need to rest and I need to finish cleaning your wounds so if you don't mind." Kagome nodded in understanding as she yawned and let sleep overcome her. After he knew she was sleeping, Sesshomaru finished with her wounds, dressed her in her clean top, and went to bed soon after.

* * *

hoped you liked it! thanks for all the reviews that you guys have given me! YOU ROCK!! i feel loved! lol anyways REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. i owe you

hello again! wow i'm surprised that i updated now but it's my gift to you! lol and i probably won't update for a few weeks due to lack of computer.

another thing: i don't care if people flame me because it's their oppinion but if you don't like it then why read it? honestly i find the whole concept of flames retarded...if you don't like it then don't review. though i have only gotten 4-5 flames (i think) i still have this to say...READ THE REVIEWS BITCHES! out of the 90 reviews i have only 4 or 5 reviews are flames...that's saying something. the last flame i got said i should delete this story (or at least that's what i thought it meant) but for the 54 people that put me on their alert list (luv you guys!!!! i wish i could give you all $$$ but i'm kinda broke!) and the new readers who might do the same i don't think that deleting this story will, in anyway, make anybody that i care about happy! so if you wanna flame go ahead...but all you are going to do is waste my time AND yours.

okay now that that's done ON WITH THE STORY!!! (ps-sesshy's ooc so you have been warned!)

disclaimer-i no own inuyasha or any songs that i barrowed for this chapter!

ENJOY!

* * *

Kagome woke up to find Sesshomaru still sleeping. Slowly she got up and walked over to him. Kagome kneeled down in front of him, a small smile on her face. She thought of a way to thank him while unconsciously staring at him.

"Girl how long will you continue to stare at this Sesshomaru?" Kagome jumped and fell onto her back.

"You know you didn't have to scare me like that!" Sesshomaru smirked and watched her get up with much difficulty.

"Hey Sesshomaru I wanted to thank you for yesterday," He gave her a cold glare. "I mean that you didn't have to help, you could've just let me be, not that I'm not thankful I am, but I am still a demon so I would've healed myself. Oh boy, I'm rambling again!" Kagome blushed under his unwavering gaze.

"Well aren't you going to say something?"

"Girl, don't make me regret my decision."

"Well if you might regret it then why did you do it?!"

"Because"

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

"…"

"I'm NOT going to leave you alone until you tell me!"

"…"

"FINE! BE THAT WAY! Your headache."

'_My headache? What the hell does that mean? __**I think we're in for a lot of pain.**__'_

"Spider pig, spider pig, does whatever a spider pig does. Can he swing from a web? No he can't he's a pig. Look out he is a spider pig!" Kagome sang and danced about while secretly looking at Sesshomaru to see his reaction.

"Boobedobedoop! Boobedobedoop! Ring ring ring ring ring Banana phone! Ding dong ding dong ding Banana phone! It grows in bunches. I've got my hunches. It's the best, beats the rest. Cellular, modular, interactivaudular!" _'He narrowed his eyes!'_

"This is the song that never ends! It goes on and on my friends!" Kagome sang as she marched around the cell.

"Stop your infernal singing."

"NO! Not until you tell me why you saved me if you didn't even want to."

"I did it because I owed you. Now shut up."

"You owed me? What do you mean?"

"If I tell you will you be quiet."

"Yes! Of course!" Kagome sang happily but behind her back were two fingers that were seemingly glued together.

"Very well. You returned my demonic powers to me. Don't interrupt." Kagome snapped her mouth shut. "I expect your help in defeating Naraku, since you have a part or my power. Also I would like to point out that you never tried to break out of here, not that you could've."

"AND WHY COULDN'T I?"

"You are not trained."

"Oh. That makes sense. What I don't get is why you healed my just for returning your powers when a simple thank you would do."

"No it would not have. You see I am a DEMON Lord and if I were to show up at my castle being human then not only my reputation and honor but my family's also would be forever tarnished."

"I see, but still I don't think…"

"That's the problem, you don't think." Kagome snorted as she crossed her arms. "If it still bothers you consider you assisting me in getting out of here and defeating Naraku as payback for me helping you." (notice he didn't say _helping _him he said _assisting_)

"Fine." It was silent for a few minutes as they were both thinking.

"Sesshomaru?"

"I thought you said that you'd be quiet."

"I had my fingers crossed! Anyways how do you plan to get out of here?"

"I was just finishing my plan when you started talking."

"Oh, sorry. Do you need any ideas?"

"Do you think that I cannot think of my own?"

"No, I was just trying to help out. You know you shouldn't always think that someone thinks you can't do something just because they offer their services."

"Maybe they should realize whom they are offering their 'services' to before they ask."

"Well sorry! I don't like to feel left out! I am treated that way with Inuyasha and I thought that you wouldn't do that. I guess I was wrong. Please inform me of your plan whenever you feel that I am worthy LORD Sesshomaru!" Kagome bit out sarcastically before she got up, went over to her bag, got out her ipod, and sat down as far away from Sesshomaru as possible while still being able to have her back to him.

'_**Smooth move genius! Now she's upset! **__Hn. __It's not my fault. __**Nothing is EVER your fault! You kill a guy for no reason and it's HIS fault because he was too weak. You loose Rin and it's Jaken's fault for not watching her close enough. WHEN WILL YOU REALIZED THAT THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU!' **_Sesshomaru was shocked. No scratch that, he was BEYOND shocked. His inner beast NEVER yelled at him like that. As a matter of fact he didn't even know that his beast COULD yell at him. Yes, he knew that he could yell but he didn't think that he could yell at him like that without loosing control. Apparently he could. But enough about that what was he to do about Kagome? He knew she was crying he could smell it yet he wasn't sure about what to do. Sighing he got up and went over to where Kagome was seated.

"Kagome." He said quietly.

"Go away Sesshomaru. I don't want to speak to you right now."

"Kagome just listen to me."

"I said go away!"

"Kagome look." Kagome, who had already put down her ipod, stood up and began to yell at Sesshomaru, who was now also standing.

"No YOU look! I don't want to speak to right now yet you don't seem to give up, you stubborn ass dog! All I want is to be left alone! Is that too mush too ask for?"

"Kagome listen to me!"

"No Sesshomaru I will not listen…"

"I'm sorry." He said so quietly that Kagome wasn't sure she understood what he said.

"What?"

"I said that I was sorry."

"I thought so." Sesshomaru was confused about her reaction and he was about to ask her why she asked what he said when the thing he last expected to her to do in this situation happened….

-----------I should stop here but since it's kinda short I think I'll keep going BUT I want reviews for this! Lol----------

Kagome hugged him. His mind went fuzzy (like his boa/tail thingy! Lol)

"Thank you Sesshomaru. That meant a lot to me." Kagome pulled back only to smile and kiss his cheek before she pulled back completely, a small blush on her face. (I wouldn't blame her for doin that either. I mean I would faint if I heard Sessh apologize! Actually I'd probably die.)

'_Oh my god! I cannot believe I just did that! I am soooo dead! __**You're not dead yet are you? **__Well no but he's probably thinking about the best way to kill me.'_

'_What was that? __**THAT was a kiss you dumbass! **__I know that! I meant why did she kiss me!__** Maybe as a thank you. **__…__**If you don't believe me then ask her yourself.'**_

"What was that for."

"Huh? Oh the kiss? Well you see…" Kagome blushed. "I was happy that you apologized and I didn't know what to say to thank you so I kinda just did it instead of tryin to say something and end up embarrassing myself which I did anyways and I'm sorry if I offended you I just." She was cut off by Sesshomaru's small chuckle.

"You talk to much."

"Sorry"

"Good thing that that kiss was only for thanks I was worried you might actually like me."

"Would that be so wrong? I AM a girl and I AM stuck in a cell with a demon lord AND said demon lord isn't exactly unattractive."

"So you think I'm attractive?"

"I never said that and you know it!" Kagome said as she took a step forward and poked Sesshomaru in the chest.

"But that doesn't mean you didn't think it." He said as he removed her finger from his chest to take and intimidating step forward hoping that Kagome would back down. It didn't work.

"For your information. I wasn't thinking it! You're just too full of yourself!" She bit back as she glared up into his golden eyes. Eyes that bore into one's soul almost as if they could read your every thought and intention. Eyes that, while in battle were cold, calculating, and fierce, now where amused and held a softer look. Eyes that were staring right back into her own sapphire ones. Lost in his eyes Kagome could've sworn that they were slowly getting closer before the door was harshly thrown open.

"Well, well looks like you two seem to be getting along quite nicely."

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome glared at the intruder as one word crossed both of their minds…

* * *

I know I know! bad author you leave it there?! well i updated in 2, count em, 2 days and i wanted to get this chapter out and i thought that that was good enough for me! D REVIEW! 


	8. Who are you?

hey i know long time no see right? well i am truely sorry from the bottom of my heart that i didn't update sooner but with school, work, dance, other dance, and other random things that popped up i guess i really didn't have much time.

hope you like the chapter tho it is kinda short

disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha but i do own a can of sprite but that will be gone soon sniffless

* * *

Recap: _"Well, well looks like you two seem to be getting along quite nicely."_

_Both Sesshomaru and Kagome glared at the intruder as one word crossed both of their minds…_

_--------------now------------_

"_Damn…" _Both Kagome and Sesshomaru thought as they looked at the person that interrupted their little 'argument' if you could really call it that.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked the stranger standing in front of them. He turned to her and smirked.

"Is it really that important that you know my name?"

"I guess not but it isn't polite not to introduce yourself." Kagome replied

"Fine, my name is…"

"Sagaku Hogosha. Nice of you to drop in."

"Naraku!" Kagome screamed, as she was about to lunge at him the stranger, now known as Sagaku, spoke up.

"I can't say I feel the same about you Naraku in any case you know as well as I do that I didn't come here to talk to you."

"Yes, I realize that. Did you forget whom you are talking you?"

"No I did not and you're still an arrogant bastard as always." Naraku growled and turned around and locked the door.

"Aww man! There went our chance of getting out of here!" Kagome whined.

"You really think you would've been able to get very far as you are?" Sagaku asked.

"Why couldn't I get very far?"

"You are untrained in fighting as a miko not to mention a demon."

"Jeez you sound like Sesshomaru!"

"He is merely telling you the truth Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

--------------With Inuyasha-------------------

Things were very tense for the Inuyasha group. After Sango and Miroku knocked Shippo and Inuyasha unconscious those two continually glared at each other and at Miroku and Sango as well. Rin was in hysterics over loosing Sesshomaru and the tension wasn't helping her one bit. Even Jaken was starting to be affected by it. The only person not affected was Kikyou but nothing seemed to faze her.

"Inuyasha do you have any idea where we should begin to look for Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"No I don't monk and if I did we wouldn't be sitting here." A few minutes after Inuyasha gave his reply one of Naraku's poisonous insects flew by.

"Inuyasha…"

"Yea Sango I know. Let's go!" The group sped off following the insect towards Naraku.

'_Why would Naraku want them to find him? What is he planning?' _Kikyou thought.

-------------with Kagome--------------------

The three sat in silence. All were leaning against different walls. Sesshomaru was against the wall across from the door. Sagaku was against the wall to the left of Sesshomaru while Kagome was against the one on Sesshomaru's right. She was glaring at the males.

"Would you kindly stop staring at me Miss Kagome it's making me uncomfortable." Sagaku said breaking the seemingly never-ending silence.

"First, I wasn't staring at you. Second, don't call me Miss Kagome it makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Well if you weren't staring at me then what were you looking at me for? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes you did do something wrong! Both of you! You both think that I am not able to defend myself and that I can't fight! I'm tired of being called weak and I am tired of people telling me what I can and can't do!"

"Well I'm sorry if I offended you Kagome but I was merely trying to point out that if you and Sesshomaru here tried to break out you wouldn't be able to get very far because of all the security in this place. I had no idea you would take as me calling you weak for you are not weak at all, untrained yes, but not weak."

"Thank you! You know you should've shown up sooner. Maybe you could've talked some sense into Inuyasha."

"Hn. I don't think anyone could talk any sense into my idiot half-brother."

"If you don't mind me asking do you to have some sort of serious relationship that I should know about?"

"Wha? NO! We don't have any relationship except for the fact that we're both stuck in here and want to defeat Naraku. And even if we did why would you need to know anyways?"

"Well Mis…I mean Kagome I wanted to make sure that nothing was going on so that I don't assume too much and end up making a fool of myself."

"Why did you ask that anyways? That was totally random." Kagome asked.

"Really? I didn't think so." came her reply.

"Explain." demanded Kagome.

"Well I thought that you had something going on since you looked about ready to kiss when I walked in here I guess I was imagining things." That caused Kagome and even Sesshomaru to blush, though you really had to look to tell Sesshomaru was blushing.

'_Who is this man? I could've sworn I know him from somewhere. __**Yes I must agree that this demon is very familiar but I don't think we've met him personally. I can't recognize his scent. **__You don't think he could be him do you? __**It's possible but I can't be sure.'**_ Sesshomaru just couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this man.

'_Wow from the way he talked to Naraku I would've thought that he would be a lot colder, more like Sesshomaru. __**Yes but I think that he just didn't like Naraku so he was letting his anger out into his voice. **__True but I wonder exactly who he is. He seems familiar but you'd think that I'd remember seeing those beautiful sapphire blue eyes of his and that long brown hair. __**You know you should stop drooling over him you have Sesshomaru to drool over. **__HEY! I am NOT drooling over him! __**Out of everything I said that was the thing that you commented on…I thought it would've been the other thing. **__About that…I DO NOT DROOL OVER SESSHOMARU!!! __**You should really get a hold of yourself the male species that are also occupying this room are concerned with your growling."**_

Kagome came back to earth and noticed that two pairs of eyes were staring back at her. One pair of sapphire eyes that show the owners concern and worry for her and the other a pair of golden eyes that held a bored look but if you looked deep enough you could see the concern lying deep within them. Kagome looked at each of them and gave them both a heart warming smile that showed that everything was alright and they both returned to what they were doing before she started growling. As each of the three were consumed in their own thoughts they one by one started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

REVIEW! it makes me smile and feel all warm and fuzzy inside! 


	9. Love Will Find a Way

HEY GUYS!! I know i know. im a bad author making you wait for soooooooooo loooooooong! he he well i hope this kinda makes up for it...longest chapter i have ever written and longest chapter i will probably ever write lol but there is some fluff in her somewhere lol so yea ENJOY!!

diclaimer-i dont own any songs in this chapter, inuyasha characters/plotline. i do own sagaku...mine!

* * *

Another week had gone by, another boring ass week

Another week had gone by, another boring ass week. So many times, so many times that she lost count, Kagome had wanted to scream, yell, and, most of all, bash the two males' heads together in an attempt to knock some common sense into their thick skulls. Although, after she thought about it, she realized that it would never do any good, it would only infuriate them, thus prolonging her escape and halting her training sessions. Oh yes, her training sessions, if you could even call them that. They consisted of her waking up at un-GODLY hours, doing mundane exercises, and her ultimate FAVORITE part….getting her ass handed to her on a silver platter from two, not one but two, EXTREMELY gorgeous men. And the yelling, though it was never loud because they didn't want Naraku to hear, was so harsh she had to bite back tears dozens of times. I mean, she's just a girl, and a girl from the future no less. She was supposed to go to school, get married, have kids, grow old, and, eventually, die a peaceful death. But, as luck would have it, she get pulled down a well, fights for her life on an almost daily basis, and now is captured by her worst enemy, in a cell, with two gorgeous, thick headed, quick tempered demons. Speaking of the quick-tempered demons brings us to where Kagome is now, in the middle of training, fighting with one of those demons males.

"You know, you could at least TRY to understand that I am NOT a warrior and I am NOT from this era so I do NOT know anything about fighting!"

"I realize this, however you should have common sense enough to realize that trying to fight the way you do will get you no where."

"And just HOW am I supposed to know that when I've never even seen a real fight until about a year ago?"

"Are you humans really that naïve?"

"No, it's just that you demons expect us _humans _to be exactly like you!"

"This Sesshomaru knows that the human race will never be anywhere near as strong and intelligent as the demon race is."

"Yea you're right, demons are so much smarter than us dumb humans, that's why you don't EXIST in MY time!" Kagome yelled before she realized that she told something to Sesshomaru that she shouldn't have.

Complete silence filled the room. Both males stared at Kagome for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only about five minutes.

"That's impossible."

"Actually it's quite possible Sesshomaru. I SHOULD know I lived there for the first FIFTEEN years of my life."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Kagome. Those eyes seemed to pierce through her into her soul. She never expected Sagaku to react the way he did, in fact, she thought he would hardly even be fazed. Nope, she was wrong. Boy oh boy was she dead wrong. Laughter. The only thing that filled the cell was the sound of Sagaku's laughter.

"Did I miss something?" Kagome asked. No response.

"Sagaku?" Nothing.

"HEY ARE YOU LISTENING?" Still nothing. Kagome walked over to Sagaku pulled her fist back and punched him square in the face, ultimately stopping his laughter.

"Damn, if only you could do that in training. That hurt!" Kagome just glared.

"What?" Sesshomaru had to restrain from rolling his eyes at the ignorant demon.

"You're so damn clueless aren't you? Why the HELL were you laughing earlier?"

"Oh, that. Well you see. I thought that it was ironic that Sesshomaru was being so hard on you for being a 'human' when you're actually a demon. AND that demons are extinct in the future where the 'weak' humans still live. Plus, you reminded me of an arguing married couple I once knew. Man they could argue for HOURS over nothing, and even though they realized that they were arguing over the same stupid things, they ALWAYS had wonderful make-up se," Kagome kicked him in the shins, "OW! What was that for?!" Kagome was once again glaring while Sesshomaru was successfully holding back his raging laughter.

"THAT was for being an idiot….and this," Kagome kicked him in the ribs, "is for being a pervert." Sagaku winced.

"Okay I think you've had enough training for today. How about we call it quits?" Sagaku suggested.

"She never accomplished the pre-set goal, so therefore she will still train."

"But, your great all-mighty lordship, I think that if she keeps training someone will end up injured and it will most likely be me!"

"You're a disgrace to the entire demon race."

"Well SORRY mister high-and-mighty! But that girl really hits hard!"

"Pathetic."

"How about YOU try getting hit by her, and I don't mean how she was fighting today in training, I mean when she's pissed and you're unprepared."

"That's quite impossible, I'm always prepared. Do you think that I would not pay attention to my surroundings?"

"Well yea, actually you…" He was cut of by a very feminine sounding laugh. He looked in Kagome's direction and noticed that she was doubled over in laughter, holding her sides, tears forming in her eyes.

"What's so funny?" Sagaku asked. Kagome held up a finger to signal them to wait until her laughter died down, when it did she told them of the cause of her amusement.

"You said that Sesshomaru and I sounded like a fighting married couple but you should have heard yourselves! I swear, if I didn't know you guys I would've thought that you were love birds."

Growling, and lots of it. That was her response. She looked to Sesshomaru and fear ran through her body. Not only was he growling at her, but also his eyes were red and he looked like he was about to bite her head off. Realizing that there was no room to run Kagome began slowly backing up. Sesshomaru followed her step by step until her back hit a wall. He stopped and Kagome saw a glimmer of hope. She blinked and there he was right in front of her, his arms on each side of her head and his glowing red eyes glaring down at her, daring her to move. She was trapped. Not only was she trapped, but also she was trapped in a cell with two males, one of them about to kill her, and she had no hope of ever getting out of here alive.

Kagome was frightened. So many thoughts were whizzing through her head, what do I do, what will HE do, am I going to die, is he going to kill me, will he hate me if I live, will he ever feel the same way I do about him? Kagome's mind froze.

'_Wait, what the hell? I can't be thinking about that now! Stupid Kagome! Get a grip on yourself! __**So you finally admit it. **__Admit what? __**That you love Sesshomaru of course. **__Whoa, I said I lov…__**But you do don't you? **__I..I..I don't know. I never gave it much thought. __**Well, what do you feel when you think about him. **__Hmm..well, I get butterflies in my stomach and I feel happy and safe. OH MY GOD! I'm in love with SESSHOMARU!! __**See, that wasn't so hard to admit. **__Well, no but he's probably going to kill me so all this is pointless.'_

Sesshomaru's eyes faded back to their normal color when he noticed Kagome had started to cry. He couldn't understand what had made her so upset. Sure he got mad at her but she should have been frightened not sad. Or was she crying out of fear? Sesshomaru couldn't tell. She could be so confusing sometimes. His curiosity getting the better of him, he decided to ask her about it.

"Why are you crying?" At the sound of his voice, Kagome's inner conversation ended as she came back to reality. She looked into Sesshomaru's emotionless eyes and her thoughts traveled back to her earlier thoughts and the tears returned full force. When she didn't answer, Sesshomaru got frustrated and stated growling out of habit. When Kagome heard the growling she flinched and whimpered so quietly you almost couldn't hear it.

'_What was that? __**I believe it was a whimper my friend. **__I know that it was a rhetorical question. __**You know you should really open up more and talk to others like this instead of being so cold and emotionless all the time. That way we MIGHT get a mate before we both die. **__Hn. Would you spare the lecture and help me try to figure out what is wrong with Kagome. __**Someone going soft? **__No, I don't like it when she cries. __**Yeah yeah, whatever. Why don't you tell her that?**__'_

Sesshomaru was stumped…he didn't know if he should open up to her or if he should let her deal with her own problems. After much thought he decided that in order for things to remain semi-peaceful between them, they would have to get along. And if he ignored her it would create a gap between them that he would have to fix before they could get out anyways, so he took a breathe and decided it was now or never.

"Why are you crying Kagome?" Kagome shook her head signaling that she wasn't going to say anything.

"Kagome look at me." Again she shook her head. Sesshomaru gently grabbed her chin and slowly lifted her face so she would look him in the eye.

"What's wrong?" Kagome was shocked, not only had the demon lord of ice asked her what was wrong when he was trying to kill her, or so she thought, just a few minutes ago, but the emotions that danced in his molten gold eyes. Sure, he was still guarded but he had opened up a lot in the waning minutes. Kagome smiled, and not just a small one, cut a big genuine smile. She almost laughed when a look of confusion displayed across his face.

"You know, you should be more open like this. It's nice."

"I'm glad that you are so amused by this. Now please tell me why you were so upset."

"Oh, right." Kagome laughed nervously, "Well you see…Ithoughtthatyouweregoingtokillmesoipanickedandstartedcryingbecauseilikeyouandiwassadthatyoudidn'tfeelthesameway."

Sesshomaru blinked. "So you thought I was going to kill you?"

"Yeah." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"What's so funny about me?"

"How about I let you in on a little secret…"

"I hate to interrupt you guys but I think Naraku is coming." Sesshomaru sighed, he had forgotten about Sagaku. He moved away so that Kagome was free to move once again. When he looked over to Sagaku he saw a big smirk plastered on his face.

"Hm well it seems like you are all getting along quite well. That WILL be changed." Naraku smirked as he walked across the room and grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her out of the cell.

"NARAKU LET GO OF HER!"

"Calm down Sesshomaru, she'll come back…eventually." Sesshomaru roared and charged at Naraku but Naraku expected it and he quickly put up a barrier and left the cell.

"You know, if you would have hit him you would have hurt Kagome." Red rimmed eyes turned on Sagaku and narrowed slightly.

"Look Sesshomaru I know you're mad but you need to calm down so we can free Kagome and hopefully get out of here. Being angry will only cloud our judgment and we need to think clearly." Sesshomaru calmed down and visibly relaxed. "Good now answer this, do you love her?"

"Asking unimportant questions like that only wastes time…and right now we need time on our side."

"Just answer the question you brainless mutt!" Sagaku bellowed, (not just yelled lol) flames shooting up around him. Sesshomaru stared at him wondering if this man in front of him was really a demon.

Realizing that he went against what he said himself, Sagaku closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm down. When he opened his eyes again he noticed Sesshomaru seemed to be of in la-la land. He sighed. _'Man are things sure getting complicated.'_

"Well?" Sesshomaru snapped back to reality and caught Sagaku's gaze. He was silent for a while, contemplating how he would word his answer.

"This Sesshomaru does not know. I've never really felt love before so I am unsure if what I am feeling is love, but I do care for her and I feel a strong attraction towards the girl. Now answer me this, what does this have to do with anything?"

Sagaku smirked. _'Bingo.' _"Well I can't really answer that because I am really not allowed but you sure as hell made my job easier." With that Sagaku walked up to the cell door, put his palm on it and concentrated, flames dancing around him, the door burst into flames and burned until nothing was left. "Shall we go?" Sesshomaru nodded and they took off trailing Kagome's scent

--With Kagome--

"What do you want with me Naraku?"

"I want you to find the rest of the Shikon Jewel for me."

"And just why would I do that?" Naraku smirked. He knew she would be hard to get. He advanced towards her with a predatory gleam in his eyes. Kagome knew what he was planning and started to back up when something Sesshomaru had said to her during one of her training sessions played in her mind. _'Your power is one that is unleashed to its full potential when used in self-defense…' _Kagome stood in place and concentrated her powers into her hands and waited for Naraku to get close enough. When he was she thrust her hands at his chest and released her powers, causing him to fly backwards into the wall. Kagome took that chance to run. She ran down the winding hallway until she found herself outside. She masked her aura and scent, her heart pounding in her chest as she tried to calm down.

--With Sesshomaru--

Sesshomaru searched all over Naraku's castle for Kagome. After he and Sagaku had found Naraku unconscious, they decided to split up to cover more ground. After running through the hallways, Sesshomaru found himself outside. He sniffed to see if he could find Kagome's ever-elusive scent. Not finding it Sesshomaru decided to search the area with his aura. He released his aura, spreading it out over the land sensing the trees, grass, and animals in the area until he came on a spot where he couldn't sense anything. It was like a black hole in deep space. Deciding that he would check it out, he headed in the direction of the mysterious area when he heard a soft voice, barely heard over the sound of the wind. He followed the voice, trying to find its owner.

--With Kagome--

Her thoughts were whirling in her head at a speed of one hundred miles per hour. She couldn't comprehend most of them and the ones she could she wished she couldn't. She needed to sort things out…she needed to calm down. So she did the only thing she could think of…she sang. (October-Evanescence)

**_I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it,  
Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up,  
You're my only strength,  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again._**

**_My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love._**

**_I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry,  
In all my bitterness,  
I ignored,  
All that's real and true,  
All I need is you,  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes,  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong,  
I can't lie anymore,  
I fall down before you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry._**

**_My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love._**

**_Constantly ignoring,  
The pain consuming me,  
But this time it's cut too deep,  
I'll never stray again._**

**_My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love,  
My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love._**

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. He had no idea that she could sing, let alone sing so well. He smiled. As he was about to go over and talk to her, she started to sing once again. (Love Will Find A Way-Lion King 2)

_**In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone**_

_Sesshomaru smirked. He knew this song; his mom sang it to him as a child. He kneeled down behind her and listened as she continued to sing._

_**  
They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart**_

I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

_Sesshomaru began to sing the next verse, earning a gasp from Kagome. She didn't realize that he was there. She blushed when he smiled at her before returning the smile with one of her own. As she listened to him sing her smile grew._

_**  
I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies**_

There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes

_Kagome joined Sesshomaru in singing the rest of the song. Both smiling, both perfectly happy, and both singing from the bottom of their hearts._

_**  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you**_

They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

I know love will find a way

Sagaku smirked. _'Ha I knew it! They are perfect for each other.'_ As he turned to leave them alone, the hairs on the back of his neck rose. '_SHIT!'_

"KAGOME! SESSHOMARU! LET'S GO! NARAKU'S WAKING UP AND HE'S PISSED!"

Sesshomaru's head snapped to where Sagaku's was heard and saw two sapphire eyes staring back at him, almost begging him to leave. Sesshomaru nodded, turned and picked Kagome up bridal-style before bolting into the forest at a lightning fast speed. Sagaku not far behind.

* * *

well i hope you liked it...i wont know how it is unles...YOU REVIEW!! oo yea...and school get out june 4th! YAY! i dont know how often i can update until then because of work, work 2, school itself, rt dance, drill team, and tennis...i will try but i make no promises...o yea and june and the middle of july i wont update much because i will not have access to computer...mexico does that to a girl lol but yea let me know what you think...oh! and ideas are always welcome! for this story of other stories i really dont care im here to please you! lol


	10. Meet my friends

disclaimer-me no owny

* * *

The next morning was very uneventful

The next morning was very uneventful. After escaping from Naraku's castle, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Sagaku were trying to find Rin and Jaken. Of course they were also trying to find Inuyasha and the others, but Sesshomaru didn't want to admit that. Around noon the group stopped for lunch.

"Hey Kagome, what did Naraku want you for yesterday?" Sagaku asked.

"Hm? Oh, he wanted me to help him find the rest of the Shikon jewel. Why?"

"The Shikon jewel?"

"Yeah, it's this legendary jewel that can make humans and demons stronger and can only be destroyed if someone asks it to grant a selfless wish."

"Why would Naraku need you to find the rest of the jewel? Isn't it in one piece?"

"Well, you see, I...uh…I kinda broke it."

"How?"

"I shot an arrow at it."

"Smooth move genius." '_So that's how it was shattered.'_

"HEY!! It's not like I meant to do it! I was trying to get it back from a demon bird!"

"Tell me, how did such a powerful object get put in your clumsy care?" Sagaku smirked at Kagome's angry face.

"You know I was only joking 'Gome'."

"Jerk. Honestly Sagaku, I don't know why we put up with you. And what's with the nickname?"

"You know as well as I do that if I wasn't here ice prince over there would drive you insane. And I think it's, as you would say, cute no?"

"Yea it is, I guess."

"If you two are done with your little conversation, I think we should keep moving."

"Aye, aye captain." Sagaku rolled his eyes at Kagome's comment.

The trio set out once again. Silence seemed to follow them at the most inconvenient of times. Kagome didn't like the silence so she decided to break it.

"Hey Sagaku, how is it that you knew Naraku?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru was listening intently even though he didn't show it. It was silent for a minute before Sagaku answered.

"We were once allies. Both of us were after some legendary artifact. Only Naraku knew what it was at the time. After what you told me I can only guess that he was talking about the Shikon jewel. One night I was taking a walk and I overheard his plans for using the jewel for sinister things. After that I left and swore that if I ever met him again we'd be on opposite sides. But enough of that, what is this Inuyasha guy like?"

"Well he's Sesshomaru's half-brother. He's a half-demon and has the cutest doggy ears! He's rude, loudmouthed, selfish, and immature. And he always leaves us for his dead girlfriend Kikyou."

"If he's so bad why do you stick with him?"

"Because he's not all bad. He's saved my life many times and even though he seems rough around the edges he really is a nice guy."

"I thought that you and my idiot half-brother were in a fight." Kagome blinked. She didn't expect Sesshomaru to say anything. She didn't even think he was paying attention.

"Well yea we are but that doesn't mean that he isn't a good guy."

"Hn."

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you two fight about Gome?"

"Well…"

-_flashback-_

_Kagome just returned to the Feudal Era after taking her final exams in the modern era. Inuyasha immediately got the group together and resumed the search for Naraku. They were traveling about a week with no leads when Koga showed up to fight with Inuyasha, again. The fight started in the late evening and the rest of the group was getting worried. As the sun began to set the group became even more nervous because tonight was the night of the new moon._

"_Inuyasha, Koga please stop!" Kagome begged. Her response was more harsh words and more fighting._

_Unable to get them to listen to her and with nightfall fast approaching, Kagome did the only thing she could think of._

"_SIT!!" Thud. The silver haired hanyou face-planted into the ground and when he arose his silver hair was midnight black, his golden eyes were dark brown, and his ears were now on the sides of his head._

"_What did you do that for wench!?"_

"_If you wouldn't have been fighting with Koga so late in the evening when you knew it was the night of the full moon I wouldn't have sat you!"_

"_Keh, I would've been just fine on my own!"_

"_Yeah until you turned human mid-fight and Koga kicked your ass!"_

"_Who asked you?"_

"_Sit! God Inuyasha, why do you have to be such a jerk all the time? I was just trying to help!"_

"_I don't need help from a weak human like you!"_

_-end flashback-_

"After he said that, Kikyou's soul collectors were seen and he ran off to be with her." It was silent once again. Neither guy knowing how to respond. Sagaku was the first to pipe up.

"What a jerk"

"Yeah he is but then at other times he is really sweet."

"Miko, why do you stick with him if he treats you that way?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, _demon, _I help him find the jewel shards and I can't leave my friends." Sagaku didn't like the direction this conversation was going so he decided to change it.

"So what are your friends like?"

"Well, there's Sango, she's really nice. I think of her as a big sister. Then there's Miroku, the lecherous monk. He has the cutest crush on Sango. He's also the voice of reason in our group, and I can always go to him for advice. Then there's Shippo, he's a fox demon kit that lost both of his parents. He's kinda like an adopted son to me. Oh, and Kilala, she's Sango's pet cat demon."

"Wow, that's a very interesting group."

"Yep! And I wouldn't trade their friendship for anything." The group continued on until nightfall. Sesshomaru was in the lead with Kagome and Sagaku having their own conversation close behind.

--the next evening--

The trio was once again traveling. Day two of their travels was soon coming to a close. Kagome and Sagaku were talking about this and that while Sesshomaru remained quiet. He would remark on things here and there, but only if he felt it necessary or if he was truly interested.

"So what is this chocolate like?" Sagaku asked.

"Oh my god! It's like heaven on earth! It's brown and sweet! Actually I should still have some in my backpack once we stop I'll let you try some, granted Shippo didn't eat it all that is."

"Ok sounds like a plan"

"Hey Sesshomaru would you like to try some?" Kagome asked.

"Hn. Only if it'll get you to leave me alone." Kagome raised an eyebrow at his comment. She glanced over at Sagaku and saw him grin and wink at her, causing her to smile and nod in agreement to his unspoken plan.

"If you ask me Sesshomaru, you should just stop trying to act all high and mighty. We all know that you really want to try this chocolate stuff as much as I do. And quite frankly, it's funny to see the so-called fearless Lord Sesshomaru quake at the thought of communicating with someone of the opposite sex. Any girl would die to be in the same presence as you and you should be thankful. But you're not; you treat it as if it was a curse. Seriously, are you defective or something?" Kagome could barely contain her laughter after seeing Sesshomaru's face. Sagaku tried but couldn't control his own laughter.

Kagome blinked, one moment Sagaku was laughing a few feet from her the next he was pinned to a tree with an angry Sesshomaru's hand around his neck. Even though he could be killed by the taiyoukai, Sagaku was still grinning like an idiot, the amusement still present on his face. Just as Kagome was about to over there and attempt to break them up, something collided with her chest and knocked her to the ground.

"Kagome! I thought I'd never see you again! I'm so glade you're ok! Inuyasha was being a real jerk while you were gone." Kagome smiled.

"It's nice to see you too Shippo."

"Lady Kagome!"

"Hello Miroku, Sango." Kagome gave each of them a hug.

"Um, Kagome who is Sesshomaru choking?" Sango asked. Kagome's eyes widened as she remembered about the two accompanying her.

"Sesshomaru let him go, he was only joking around. You need to lighten up."

"Hn." That was her only response before her new friend was released.

"Everyone this is Sagaku Hogosha, Sagaku these are my friends."

After introductions and some catching up was done, Kagome asked the question that has been on her mind since she found her friends.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

* * *

hey guys, sorry it's so short. i just wanted to get something out. i've been kinda busy lately

so ok umm...REVIEW oo and if you have any song suggestions that i can use in here i'll consider using them but i need a title and artist thanks!


	11. Little Brother Grow a brain!

HOWDY!! ok so i'm really sorry for not updating!! i mean REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry! please forgive me!! i really hope that this chapter will make up for it!! D i'm actually really proud of this one!! ok so on with the story!!

disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha or death cab for cutie!! but i DO own Sagaku!! (kinda i didn't actually completely make him up...that credit goes to my nephew!!)

OH OH OH!! before i forget!! I LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOU GUYS!! this story has over 200 reviews and i'm SOOOOOO fuckin HAPPY!! D D D you guys ROCK OUT LOUD!! applauds and kisses ground where you walk thank you SOOOOOO much!! :loves: ok i'm done now...seriously on with the story!

* * *

Sango and Miroku looked at each other nervously. Kagome caught the look and gave them one filled with confusion.

"Well Kagome, Inuyasha is…" Miroku started to say.

"Oi monk when did Kagome get back?" The red clad hanyou said as he came upon the group.

"Actually Inuyasha we were just getting re-united." Miroku said.

"So where were you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Before she got her answer Kikyou appeared from the trees behind Inuyasha.

"Never mind, I think I just got the answer to my question." Kagome said as she glared at the clay pot.

"Hey you can't get angry at me! Kikyou was helping us get the jewel shards since you weren't around! AND what the HELL are you doing with Sesshomaru?! You realize that he HATES humans and can KILL you? Are you that stupid wench?" Inuyasha fumed.

"FIRST of all, it isn't MY fault that I got captured, it was Naraku's. Secondly, Sesshomaru helped me escape so you should be thanking him and not criticizing him! Thirdly, if you'd use your goddamn nose you'd realize that I'm NOT human and I am very capable of taking care of myself. Lastly, if Sesshomaru WAS going to kill me he would have done it already so I highly doubt he will! Oh and Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" BAM! Inuyasha slammed into the ground with enough force to create a five-foot deep Inuyasha shaped crater.

Everyone stared at Kagome with surprise on his or her faces. Although Sesshomaru and Sagaku's surprise was more along the lines of her temper then her actual words. It was silent except for the grumbling hanyou in the ground. Sagaku was the one to break the silence.

"Wow Kaggsie, that was awesome! Can you make him go splat like that more often?" Everyone seemed to come back to life after that. Most of the group had amused expressions on their faces. All except Sesshomaru, who had his usual stoic mask in place, and Kagome who was still angry at the red blob in the ground.

"Sagaku I swear if I ever understand how you're mind works the world will come to an end. And Kaggsie? What's with you and nicknames?" Kagome asked.

Sagaku smirked, as she seemed to calm down. "Jeez thanks Kagome. And as for the nicknames, I don't know I just think that they are cute, is there a problem with that?"

"No I guess not." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha by now had crawled out of his crater and was dusting himself off as he watched the exchange between the two.

"Oi wench who is that?"

"I'm Sagaku Hogosha and you must be Inuyasha. Kagome told me about you. Oh and before I forget…" Sagaku's eyes darkened to a darker blue, "don't ever call Kagome a wench ever again if you know what's good for you got it?" Inuyasha glared then nodded his head once, he didn't know the guy but he didn't exactly want to get on his bad side.

"Ok good, now that that's out of the way, Kagome dear I believe you promised me some chocolate." Kagome rolled her eyes while Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Shippo laughed at Sagaku's change in mood.

Kagome walked over to her previously forgotten yellow backpack and dug through it trying to find her ever-elusive chocolate.

"AHA! Gotcha!" Kagome said triumphantly as she emerged from the enormous bag with chocolate bars in hand. She gave a bar to Sagaku who smiled widely at the sweetly smelling bar. She passed the rest out until she stopped in front of Sesshomaru.

"Did you want some?" Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome for a minute before he responded.

"This Sesshomaru would like to try some of this chocolate of yours." Kagome smiled at him and broke the bar in half and gave him one half while she sat on a rock by his feet to eat her half. Sesshomaru sat down by her and looked suspiciously at the chocolate before carefully taking a bite. His eyes widened, as he tasted it. He looked at Kagome to see her smiling at him in approval to his reaction.

"Wow! Holy moly Kagome! This stuff is great! Wow! I love it! Do you have anymore?"

Kagome laughed, "Sorry Sagaku I'm all out but I'm glad you like it. I'll get some more the next time I go home ok?"

"Okay. Wow this stuff is great isn't it Sesshomaru?" Sagaku looked at the taiyoukai expectantly.

"Yes it is very delicious indeed." Sesshomaru said before taking another bite.

"So wenc…er Kagome, when did you start traveling with stuck up assholes like Sesshomaru and crazy psychopathic men like Sagaku?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know Inuyasha, you don't have any room to say anything. And Sagaku isn't crazy or psychopathic he's a really nice guy, a lot better then you in any case, and you need to apologize to him you ungrateful selfish jerk! Another thing, Sesshomaru isn't an asshole, unlike you; he treats me like an actual person and not some useful thing that can find shards. He respects me and doesn't lie to me, so until you can talk to me like some person and not a thing I don't wanna hear you say one more thing about Sesshomaru got it?"

Everyone stared at Kagome; none of them thought that she would ever say anything like that to Inuyasha.

"Why you little bitc…"

"Inuyasha don't you DARE finish that sentence! I can't believe you! I mean yes I am a female dog demon now so yea I technically am a bitch but that doesn't give you any right to call me one!! You…you…AGH!! I can't even talk to you right now!!" Kagome yelled as she turned on her heels and stomped into the forest.

"Great job Inu-baka. What were you thinking?" Shippo asked.

"Why you little runt I oughtta…"

"_SIT!!"_ SLAM!!

"THANKS KAGGSIE!!" Sagaku laughed.

"Well we should probably set up camp." Miroku suggested. Once he received nods from Sango, Sagaku, and Sesshomaru, he lead them to a clearing they past on their way twards Kagome's sent.

--an hour later--

"When do you think Kagome will come back?" Sango asked as she glared at the sulking Inuyasha.

"I'm sure she's ok Sango. Kagome will come back when she calms down." Miroku said.

"Yeah, 'Gome will be fine. She's been trained by the best." Sagaku bragged.

"Hn. Don't think that you're better then me whelp."

"Jeez lighten up. OK so she was trained by two of the best. Is that better your highness?"

"Hn." That was Sagaku's only response from the otherwise quiet demon. Sagaku rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the two humans in front of him.

"So does this sort of thing happen a lot between those two?" He asked the monk.

"Sadly it does. Inuyasha does not realize that Kagome doesn't like being treated the way he treats her so they often get into fights."

"Hey would you guys stop talking about my like I'm not here?" Inuyasha said.

"Well, half-breed, if you had any common sense at all then maybe you would've kept your mouth shut and the miko never would have left." Sesshomaru responded.

"Keh, what do you know?"

"Obviously more then you, little brother."

"Yeah right! The only thing that you know how to do is be a complete ass to everyone around you."

"If was such an ass to everyone then why is it that the miko has never once left because of something I said?"

"Well it doesn't count that you guys were locked up in Naraku's castle with no way to escape."

"While it is true that she couldn't escape if she got angry with me, which I admit that she did do, she still never got angry enough that she would have purified me had she not left."

"Kagome wouldn't have purified me."

"So then I was correct in assuming that you did not feel the spike in her aura. And yes, little brother, she would have had she not had some sort of control over her powers."

"Yeah right you bastard!"

"If you don't believe me then why don't you ask your clay whore? I do not want to put up with your brainless responses any longer." Sesshomaru said before he too turned and left the group.

"Wow I've never seen Sesshou act like that." Sagaku said when he was sure the angry taiyoukai was out of earshot.

"Does he know you call him that?" Sango asked.

"Nope and I'm not going to tell him either. I rather like my head where it is thank you."

--somewhere by a river--

'_I can't believe Inuyasha could be so…so…GAH! I don't know I just don't know anymore. I mean I thought I loved him once. I realize now that I never did I just had a crush on him. I also know that he always relied on my so-called love for him. He knew I liked him and he knew I would return as long as my feelings remained. But what's my excuse now? I don't love him and I know that I also know that I don't want to leave Sango and Miroku and I can't leave Shippo but why do I always forgive him? Do I actually love him and I don't realize it?'_

'_**No you don't love him.'**_

'_But then why…why do I feel like this?'_

'_**That I cannot tell you, you have to figure it out for yourself.'**_

'_Some help you are!' _Kagome was taken out of her musings by a rather large fish that jumps out of the water only to return to it in a splash. A small smile graced Kagome's face as she began to sing.

I once knew a girl  
In the years of my youth  
With eyes like the summer  
All beauty and truth  
In the morning I fled  
Left a note and it read  
Someday you will be loved.

Sesshomaru hear her singing and followed the sound of her voice.

I cannot pretend that I felt any regret  
Cause each broken heart will eventually mend  
As the blood runs red down the needle and thread  
Someday you will be loved

You'll be loved you'll be loved  
Like you never have known  
The memories of me  
Will seem more like bad dreams  
Just a series of blurs  
Like I never occurred  
Someday you will be loved

Sesshomaru stopped at the tree line as he listened to her sing.

You may feel alone when you're falling asleep  
And every time tears roll down your cheeks  
But I know your heart belongs to someone you've yet to meet  
Someday you will be loved

You'll be loved you'll be loved  
Like you never have known  
The memories of me  
Will seem more like bad dreams  
Just a series of blurs  
Like I never occurred  
Someday you will be loved

You'll be loved you'll be loved  
Like you never have known  
The memories of me  
Will seem more like bad dreams  
Just a series of blurs  
Like I never occurred  
Someday you will be loved  
Someday you will be loved

Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and sat down beside her.

"You know you shouldn't let that idiot get to you like this." He said.

"I know but I can't help it. At one point I thought that I loved him now I don't know. It just hurts you know?" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his arms.

"I can't pretend to understand what you're going through and for that I am truly sorry, but I do know that that foolish hanyou was out of line tonight."

"I know he was but…God Sesshomaru I don't know what to do!" Kagome exclaimed as she buried her face into Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru held her closer as she cried and bent his head to bury his nose in her hair.

"What do you want to do Kagome?"

"I want…I want to yell and scream at him but I can't because I might accidentally hurt him."

"I promise I won't let you hurt him…much." Sesshomaru smirked down at her as she giggled up at him.

"Thanks Sesshomaru."

"For what?"

"For listening…and letting cry. I'm sorry your shoulder's wet."

"I've had far worse then a few tears on my clothing. And you're quite welcome." Kagome smiled a brilliant smile. As she thought of everything that Sesshomaru said she began to wonder.

"Can I ask you something?" Kagome asked.

"Go ahead."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Sesshomaru looked down at her as a look of confusion slipped through his stoic mask.

"Would you rather that I was mean to you?"

"NO! It's just that normally Sango and Shippo are the only people who talk to me like this. I mean Miroku does but not as much because he doesn't always know what to say about 'girl' stuff. But that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate it! Really I think it's sweet er I mean maybe not 'sweet' well it is but I don't think you consider it that way. Oh man, just forget what I just said! Well not all of it just the pointless babble part well I guess it's not pointless but uh…" Kagome was cut of by some strange sound. It wasn't a bad sound, actually it was quit nice, but she'd never heard it before. She looked up at Sesshomaru and realized that it was him that was making the sound. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she realized what it was. Sesshomaru was LAUGHING!!

"If you open your mouth anymore it may become dislodged." Kagome snapped her mouth shut with an audible snap.

"You…you….LAUGHED!"

"Yes. Am I not allowed to?"

"No, that's not it I just never heard you laugh before."

"Would you rather I not?"

"No! Actually I…uhh" Kagome looked down as a blush covered her face.

"You what?"

"I like your laugh." She said sheepishly. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"You know you don't have to be ashamed of that. And as for our previous conversation, I really don't mind listening to your 'girl stuff' as you put it." Kagome smiled, her earlier embarrassment forgotten, as she latched her arms around Sesshomaru's neck in a hug.

"Thanks Sesshomaru!" She said before she let go of him. Kagome glanced up at his face and almost flinched. "Sorry I shouldn't have done that I was out of line. I apolo…"

Sesshomaru cut her off as he pulled her closer to him in a hug of his own. (I like hugs ) He chuckled again before he said, "I'm not mad at you. I was just caught off guard. I wasn't expecting that." Kagome hugged back as relief flooded her.

"Oh and Kagome, you are a really good singer." He said before pulling back to see her reaction. He wasn't disappointed when she blushed and mumbled a small thank you.

"We should probably get back before my dim-witted little brother comes to find us well you really." Sesshomaru said as he pulled both of them to their feet.

"Yea I guess." Kagome said as she started to walk back towards the clearing.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru?"

"If you ever want to talk I'm here."

"Thanks! I'll keep that in mind. We should probably go before we get wet." Kagome said as she looked up at the foreboding clouds overhead.

"Yes we should." Sesshomaru said as he started walking back to the group. He paused as he felt something warm grab his hand and he looked down to find Kagome smiling up at him. He smiled back at her before he resumed his trek back. _**'This girl is certainly very enjoyable.' **__'Indeed' _Sesshomaru thought as his hand closed around Kagome's.

* * *

ok so what did you think?? am i forgiven?? oh and btw school starts on monday ' so updates will be even less...sorry about that!! BUT if you guys review then i update more!! it inspires me i mean seriously reviews are like meth for me...ok not really but you get the picture...so REVIEW!! it helps fight global warming lol


	12. Operation:KagSess

I know i'm horrible... sorry! Please don't hate me for not updating!!! =(

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or 'Teardrops on my Guitar' by Taylor Swift

ON WITH THE STORY!!!! =D

* * *

One week later

"So, I've been thinking." Sagaku started.

"About what?" Sango replied.

"Kagome and Sesshomaru actually."

"What about them?" Miroku asked, puzzled.

"Well, have you noticed they way they act around each other?" Sango and Miroku looked at each other before they both shook their heads.

"Of course not. Anyways, they both seem a lot closer recently. It's like they unconsciously are pulled together. I dunno I can't explain it right."

"Now, that you've mentioned it I have noticed that." Sango said.

"There's another reason you brought this up Sagaku."

"You're very perceptive Miroku. Ok so we agree that they are acting quite strange. I think that they like each other but they don't know that yet."

"Yet? What are you planning?" Sango asked. Both her and Miroku gave Sagaku a skeptical look.

"I say we play matchmaker!" Sagaku beamed at his idea. Sango and Miroku exchanged a knowing look before they faced Sagaku, smiling. The three began laying out their plan for Operation: Kagome and Sesshomaru.

-------

Sesshomaru was walking through the woods. To say he was upset would be an understatement. His half-brother was getting on his nerves. Every day Kagome and Inuyasha would fight. And every day Kagome would run off, becoming an 'emotional wreck' as she called it. Every day Sesshomaru would console her, fueling his growing hate towards his half-brother and his clay wench. Recently was the worst fight, they had just gotten another jewel shard from a bear demon. Inuyasha started his normal rant about how Kagome is useless as a jewel detector now that Kikyo joined the group. Kagome, of course, didn't say anything. Inuyasha was apparently getting angry at Kagome's lack of response because he started to call very vulgar names. Sesshomaru wasn't really paying attention to what he said at that time something about her being a desperate bitch.

_Flashback_

"_If you weren't such a fucking desperate, attention-loving bitch we wouldn't have to be plagued with my asshole of a brother's presence!!!"_

"_I'm sorry you feel that way Inuyasha. I'll be leaving now."_

_End of flashback._

Sesshomaru had given Inuyasha a harsh punishment for that one. It has been three days and he still has no clue where Kagome went. Sesshomaru had left the now hostile group in an attempt to look for Kagome. Unfortunately for him, he had trained her too well. He couldn't even find traces of her aura let alone her scent. It was noon on the third day and he still hadn't returned to the group. He was in a clearing with a well went it hit him, Kagome's scent. It was weak, probably due to its age, but it was her scent. What Sesshomaru didn't understand, was why her scent seemed to disappear at the bottom of the well. As he tried to figure it out he sensed Inuyasha and the group coming towards the well.

"Oi Sesshomaru! Why are you just standing there? Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted when the group entered the clearing.

"Why should I tell you mutt?" was Inuyasha's only answer.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"If I remember, _half-breed, _you were the one who upset Kagome not I." came Sesshomaru's reply. Before Inuyasha could respond there was a high pitched scream followed a shout of 'Lord Sesshomaru' as an orange and black blur became attached to Sesshomaru's leg.

"Hello Rin. I trust she wasn't too much of a problem?" He asked Sagaku as he entered the clearing looking very worn out.

"No, at least not when she was alone but put her with Shippo," he shuddered, "I've got goosebumps on my goosebumps just thinking about it!"

"You know, over-exaggerating isn't a good thing Sagaku." said Sango.

"You didn't have to play 'dress up' with them." Sagaku replied.

Sango chuckled. "Of course I didn't, I didn't let them trick me into it. I didn't think you were so easily swayed Sagaku." Sango laughed when he glared at her.

"If you don't mind, I think it would be wise to head towards the village. It looks like there's a storm coming." Miroku said interrupting the playful banter between the two friends. At his statement the rest of the group looked at the dark, ominous clouds on the horizon and readily agreed.

After they all got settled into Keade's hut the tension once again began to rise between the half-brothers. They tried to ignore it, impossible as it may seem, but with a little help from Sagaku, be the comedian of the group, they had managed.

"So then what was the best part of being trapped with those two?" Miroku asked.

"The best part? Probably the stupid fights, if you can even call them that, they got in." Sagaku replied and he grinned.

"What kind of fights?" Sango asked.

"Well they were more like squabbles fought between an old married couple. I would have to say that the funniest one was when we were allowed to take a bath. THOSE were very rare so we took what we could get. Thanks to Kagome's persuading, we could use some bathing supplies, like soap. Well one day Kagome came back from her bath first, we stuck to the ladies first policy, Sesshomaru said, and I quote, "You smell….weird." Kagome, of course, took as 'you smell _bad_' so they fought. I really don't remember what they said for I left to bathe myself but when I came back Sesshomaru in a corner of the cell shackled to the wall with Kagome glaring at him. Sesshomaru gave me this weird look as he sniffed the air and Kagome got this huge grin on her face. It was quite funny."

"She chained you to a wall?!" Inuyasha yelled as he snorted in laughter before one of Keade's pots mysteriously flew into his head.

"She's very cunning when she is angry."

"Of COURSE she is, Sesshomaru." Sagaku smirked at the glare he received from Sesshomaru.

"Are you going to finish the story or shall I?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Alright, alright I'll finish it. Jeez. So it turned out that Kagome DID overreact. Sesshomaru was just surprised when she came back smelling like honey instead of the normal pine scent that we have after we bathed. Those sneaky bastards had changed the soap!" Sagaku finished with a look of mock anger and disgust causing the remaining conscious people, minus Sesshomaru, to laugh.

"Why did they let you bathe?" Miroku asked.

"Well that's also thanks to Kagome. She threw this huge fit over feeling gross that they allowed us to bathe."

"That sounds like Kagome." Shippo said still grinning from the story. They continued to talk about various things when Rin noticed that something was missing.

"Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Huh. I dunno. It's just like him to sneak off like that." Sagaku said.

-------

Sesshomaru had decided to leave. The hut was getting a little too crowded for him and he wanted some time to think. As he was walking through the forest he caught Naraku's scent in the air.

'_Naraku!' _He scowled as he followed the scent. When he arrived, it wasn't Naraku that he saw, but Kagura.

"Sesshomaru. I hoped you would come."

"What do you want wench?"

"I didn't know you used such terms Sesshomaru. I was actually hoping I could ask a favor of you."

"…"

"Well, ok I came to ask your help, in getting away from Naraku."

"Why would I help you?"

"Because, you're the only one I can trust with this Sesshomaru. I…I…I think I love you."

"And you believe this Sesshomaru returns those feelings?" Sesshomaru asked as he calmly walked closer to her.

"I want you to yes." Sesshomaru was in front her now. Was her imagination or was he smirking? No, he was definitely smirking. He raised his hand; his fingers glowing an eerie green.

"Run." was his only response before he attacked.

-----

Kagome ran through the forest. So many thoughts running through her head. The most heart-wrenching one was Sesshomaru as he walked towards Kagura after her confession.

'_First Inuyasha now Sesshomaru, are all guys like this?' __**'No, and you shouldn't blame Sesshomaru yet.' **__'Why not?!' __**'You'll see.' **_"AHH!" Kagome yelled as she punched a tree, splitting it in half. She came to a lake in a clearing. She sat down on a tree that was uprooted from some unknown force. Taking her guitar off of her back she began to play.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_[Chorus:]_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

Sesshomaru watched her as she sang. His heart reached out to her. As he watched, he picked up the scent of salt and realized she was crying. He slowly approached her as she continued.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he'__s all that I need to fall into._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

As she finished she sensed Sesshomaru standing in front of her.

"Go away Sesshomaru."

"What's wrong?" he asked, unfazed by her demand.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG! I'm SICK and TIRED of guys leading me to believe one thing the RIPPING my heart out and STOMPING on it at the first chance they get! THAT'S what's wrong!"

"Kagome, Inuyasha has…"

"I'm not talking about Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru stared at her, confused. _'Who could she be talking about?' __**'I have a good guess….'**_ His beast mumbled but before he could ask him he noticed Kagome had started walking away.

"Kagome wait! Who are you talking about?"

"Why do you care!"

"I'm just trying to help."

"Ha! Help? How could you help when YOU were the cause of the problem?!"

"Me?"

"Yes you!"

"What did I do?"

"I saw you and Kagura!"

"Ok…but why are you mad?"

"God why are guys so DENSE?!" Kagome yelled as she began to storm away. Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed her shoulders, preventing her escape.

"Kagome I don't understand. Why are you mad? What did I do?"

"It's what you DIDN'T do! You could've said you didn't love her or that you thought you hated her or that you thought she smelled bad I don't know! ANYTHING! I thought…" Kagome had to stop when she started crying again. Sesshomaru took the opportunity to say something.

"Kagome, I'm not Inuyasha. I don't like Kagura. Honestly, I can't stand her."

"But…I thought that you…" Kagome gave him a puzzled look. Sesshomaru smirked.

"I didn't do whatever it is you think I did. Hopefully, if Naraku doesn't interfere, we'll have one less person to kill in the final battle." Kagome's head snapped up, her eyes wide.

"You…you killed her?" She asked.

"Yes. Does that bother you?"

"No, quite the opposite actually."

"Good. Are you still mad at me?"

"No…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"Probably not." Kagome looked away from him, ashamed. Sesshomaru hooked two fingers under her chin and lifted her face to look him in the eyes. "You didn't let me finish. Now, it was an honest mistake no harm done."

"But, you're not mad?" Sesshomaru chuckled.

"You worry too much." Sesshomaru said before he bent down and kissed her forehead. Kagome smiled up at him.

"I believe we should get back before that storm hits." Sesshomaru suggested, and Kagome nodded in agreement. They walked hand-in-hand back to the village.

-----

In another part of the forest, Sagaku, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were laughing at some unknown joke.

"Shippo I can't believe your abilities have improved that much." Miroku commented.

"Well it was really hard when he was chasing me down trying to kill me!" Shippo said.

"Yes, and luckily Sagaku here is an exceptional healer otherwise Kagome would kill us for this." Sango said.

"Why thanks Sango! Consider Phase 1 of Operation: Kagome and Sesshomaru complete!" Sagaku said as he punched the air in triumph before the group returned back to the hut.

* * *

well there's the latest chapter!!! I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think! I hop that you all had a great Thanksgiving! and I should be able to get another chapter up soonish-kinda...Christmas break is in a few weeks so i should be able to write then!!!

As always i'm open to sugestions as well as song ideas!! =)


	13. First Encounter

hey guys! hopefully you all had a great christmas and a happy new year!! =) well here is the newest chapter! i'm very happy with this hopefully you guys are too! i even added some fluffy goodness at the end! =)

disclaimer:i don't own inuyasha

* * *

"Hey Kagome can you do a favor for me?" Sango asked.

"Sure what is it?"

"Keade needs some herbs and I'm not sure what they look like so I was hoping you could help me out."

"Yea where are they and what am I looking for?"

"I think Keade said they were growing on that hill over there."

"Oh ok I know what she wants. I'll go get them for you."

"Thanks Kagome!"

"Don't mention it" As Kagome walked off, Sango grinned happily.

"Ok Sagaku I did my part. Now you need to do yours." Sango said as Sagaku came out of the forest.

"Don't worry Sango, I've got it covered." Sagaku said before giving her a wink and disappearing.

------------------

"Hey there Sesshomaru!" Sagaku said as he approached the demon lord.

"What do you want?"

"You know you should be nicer to people, maybe you'll get yourself a girl." Sagaku said as he leaned against a tree, grinning. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"State your reason for coming."

"You know, you aren't fooling me with that stoic mask of yours. Why don't you just drop it and show your emotions. I do and I think I turned out alright."

"If being an annoying idiot is your idea of 'all right' then I think I'll stay as I am." Sagaku looked at Sesshomaru for a long moment before he started laughing.

"That has to be the funniest thing you've ever said! If you only said stuff like that more often then maybe people would actually approach you instead of cowering in fear."

"Don't forget that you were the one that approached me." Sagaku's smile wavered.

"Well, that's because I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Then ask it and stop wasting my time."

"Sheesh you don't have to be so rude about it ya know." Receiving a glare from Sesshomaru, Sagaku continued. "Anyways, here isn't a good spot to talk about it. I don't think that you want your half-brother to hear this." Sesshomaru raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Let's take a walk shall we?" Sagaku offered.

"Hn." With that, Sesshomaru turned and began walking into the forest.

"So I was wondering, why is it that you always seem so distant from everyone? And don't give me any crap, just answer my question."

"It was the way I was raised."

"Why do you hate Inuyasha?"

"He ruins father's name."

"I have a feeling there's more to that."

"He assumed I never cared about him and left. After that he kept making every bad choice possible. I told him that what he was doing was wrong but he didn't listen and eventually we stopped acting like we were brothers all together."

"Geez vague much? Anyways, why do you hate humans?"

"I don't."

"Then why do you act like you do?"

"Because they are ignorant creatures that are destroying the world."

As they were walking, Sagaku secretly pointed Sesshomaru in the direction of the hill that Kagome was picking herbs on.

"I don't believe that you took me on this walk to talk about such trivial matters."

"You're right. I supposed that I should get to the point. I actually wanted to ask you about your feelings for Kagome."

"The miko?"

"Yes, that's the only Kagome I know."

"What about my feelings?"

"Do you like her?"

"Yes. I would consider her a companion of sorts."

"That's not what a meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"You know what I meant."

"No, I do not believe that I do."

"Gah! Do you LIKE her? As more than a friend, a lover perhaps."

"That's the second time you've asked me that and what makes you think that this Sesshomaru feels that way?"

"I've seen you two alone. It's obvious, I'm just double checking."

"If it's so obvious then why do you need this Sesshomaru's input on the matter? Obviously you had no problem jumping to your own conclusions and I doubt that I will change your mind if I do not say what you wish to hear."

"Dammit Sesshomaru! Quit dodging the question!

"I'm not, I'm just pointing out the obvious." Sagaku gave Sesshomaru a blank look.

"Just answer the question." There was a tense silence between the two as they glared at each other. Finally, after a few long minutes, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm not sure what I feel for her."

"I was afraid of that."

"Why?" Before Sagaku had a chance to answer, they heard a very feminine scream coming from farther up the hill.

-------

Kagome had almost filled the basket that she took with her to carry the herbs in. As she went to pick some more of the herbs, she felt a demonic presence at the top of the hill. She started to hurry in hopes that she wouldn't have to fight the demon if it chose to attack. She had just bent down to pick some more when a bright light flashed before her eyes before she blacked out.

_-In Kagome's mind-_

Kagome awoke to a world that was even farther in the past than she previously was. As she looked around, she found that she was in a hut with a very beautiful looking woman.

"_Excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" Kagome asked. The lady just ignored her._

"_Hey! I'm talking to you!" Still no response from the woman. In anger, Kagome got up and walked over to her and went to grab her when she tripped and fell on the ground. _

"_Ouch that hurt. Wait. What? KYAAAH! What the hell!!!" Kagome exclaimed as she realized that she fell right through the woman._

"_Wh-what happened to me? Am I dead?! But, that doesn't make any sense! I was picking herbs on that hill! I don't understand I can't be dead what the hell is going on?!" Just then, a loud bang was heard outside the hut. The woman got up and ran outside. Kagome followed her out of curiosity._

_When she was outside she saw two figures fighting. One was a very tall and strong looking demon with bright golden hair that floated around him. It looked to be about to his mid-back. His eyes were a bright yellow and let on that he had seen a lot of bloodshed in his lifetime. The other warrior, however, didn't appear to have a face. As Kagome studied him she realized that he seemed familiar even though she couldn't distinguish his facial features. A scream caused her to tear her eyes away from the fighting duo. She looked at the girl from earlier and noticed that she was the one who screamed. Also, she noticed that she has seen this woman before, although she couldn't remember when. As she tried to put a name to the face, she noticed that the woman was talking but she couldn't hear what she was saying. Just as the man with no face was struck with a powerful hit from the blonde guy, Kagome once again saw a bright white flash of light._

_---normal world---_

As Sesshomaru and Sagaku arrived upon Kagome, they noticed two things. One, Kagome was unconscious on the ground. Two, there was a hungry demon looking at her like she was his next meal.

"Hey you! Ugly! Back away from the girl!" Sagaku yelled. As the demon turned around, he noticed that he was about two times as tall as he was, which is saying a lot considering he was 6 feet tall himself. Also, the demon had very dark, russet brown skin, black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, and small blood-red eyes. When the demon was facing them, Sagaku noted that he didn't look happy that his next 'meal' was interrupted.

"Who are you calling ugly you twerp?!"

"Well isn't that a stupid question. I was obviously talking to you tubby."

"Tubby?! Why you…"

"I what? Don't tell me I angered the big behemoth."

"Why you. Die you annoying vermin!"

"I'm vermin now huh? Last time I checked I wasn't vermin." Sagaku dodged a punch that would've flattened him if he were hit. "Hey now big guy. Didn't your mother ever teach you that violence isn't the answer?"

The demon roared as he charged at Sagaku. As the demon once again went to hit Sagaku, Sagaku dodged and punched the demon in the jaw, sending him flying through the trees about 100 feet before he landed with a thud on the ground.

"Well that was easy. But damn! That hurt." Sagaku exclaimed as he examined his left hand. Just as Sagaku began to set his now broken fingers, he heard a deep laugh coming from the demon he was fighting.

"You're gunna hafta do better than that if you wanna beat me, twerp." The demon said as he entered the clearing.

"God. Well shit, you're like a fucking cockroach. You just don't die!"

"I must say that little punch of yours actually hurt, however, you aren't going to be able kill me with normal attacks."

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing that I don't have just regular attacks then isn't it?"

"Why you arrogant little bastard!" The demon screamed as he charged at Sagaku. Sagaku stood there examining his hand as the demon came closer and closer to him. Moments before the demon's fist connected with Sagaku's head, his head snapped up, eyes flashing a dangerous dark sapphire blue. The demon paused as the wind around Sagaku began to blow lightly. Smirking Sagaku dropped his hand to his sides, his stance widening slightly.

"Blazing Inferno." Sagaku whispered as fire started swirling around him before shooting towards the demon. The demon only had enough time to open his mouth to scream before the fire surrounded him, burning him until there was nothing left but ash.

"Well that was easy!" Sagaku beamed once the flames died out.

"Hn." Sagaku was about to respond when they heard Kagome groan. Both males rushed to her side to make sure she was ok.

------

When Kagome woke up, she noticed two pairs of worried eyes looking down at her. One was a friendly pair that seemed to be laughing. The other a pair of concerned eyes that held some hidden emotion.

"Bout time you woke up sleepy head. I mean seriously, sleeping in the middle of the day, and on a hill no less! Ha! I would've rolled right down to the bottom." The owner of the friendly blue eyes said. The concerned golden eyes suddenly became very guarded and took on a bored look.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us Miss Sleepy." Sagaku said. Kagome gave him an annoyed look as she sat up.

"Well I remember I was picking some herbs for Lady Keade when I sensed a demonic presence."

"Yea we had a run in with said presence." Sagaku said, eyes hardening.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing is wrong Kagome. Sagaku is just mad because he managed to break his hand during the fight." Sesshomaru explained.

Kagome giggled, "What happened?" Sagaku threw Sesshomaru an annoyed glance.

"Apparently, that bastard hard a hard jaw. But we're not talking about me. What were you saying before you were interrupted?" Sagaku replied.

"Don't forget that you were the one that interrupted me Sagaku. Anyways I saw this bright white light and I woke up in a hut with a beautiful girl. It turns out that I was like a ghost, wherever I was. Well I heard this bang from outside so I went out of the hut and saw two figures fighting. I couldn't see the face of one of the fighters but I know it was there. The other fighter had golden hair that reached his mid-back and dangerous bright yellow eyes. And then the girl started talking but I couldn't hear anything she was saying. After that the faceless guy was hit with a blast or something from the other guy and then the white light reappeared and I woke up here."

"The woman, what did she look like?" Sagaku asked.

"Eh, well I don't think she's still alive so I don't think you'd be able to date her Sagaku."

"Humor me Kagome."

"Uh ok. Well, she had long black hair and the saddest brown eyes that I've ever seen. And, um, she had the weirdest markings on her forehead."

"I thought as much." Sagaku whispered.

"What did you say?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing just thinking that's all! Well, I better go get my hand set so it can heal. I trust you can return Kagome to the village safely correct?"

"I can."

"Good. I'll see you guys when you get back!" With that Sagaku took off towards the village.

"Well now what?" Kagome asked.

"We go back to the village." Sesshomaru said as he started to walk in the direction Sagaku took off in. Kagome hurried to follow.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why were you and Sagaku together? Not that it matters but I never see you guys together."

"He wanted to ask me a few things."

"Like what?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Oh man it MUST be good if the Great Lord Sesshomaru I dodging the question!! Ha ha! JACKPOT!"

"Silence woman I am not dodging the question."

"Then answer it." Sesshomaru fell silent, staring straight ahead, his eyes hard and jaw clenched.

"Never mind, forget I asked."

"You."

"Me? Me what?"

"He was asking about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well actually it wasn't about you per say."

"Would you PLEASE quit talking in riddles?"

"He asked…what my feelings were…towards you."

"And what did you say?"

"I said I wasn't sure."

"Oh." Kagome looked down, afraid of the rejection she was sure she had coming. Sesshomaru glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Upon noticing her sad expression, Sesshomaru stopped walking.

"Kagome I can't take you back to the village looking like that, Sagaku will give me an earful."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of Sagaku."

"No, but I do not wish to have my ear yelled off for the next week or so."

"You're exaggerating."

"Am I?"

"Can we please just go back to the village?" Kagome said as she continued walking. Sesshomaru appeared in front of her like he did the other night after the 'Kagura' incident.

"You know, when we were locked up at Naraku's castle you said something to. Granted, I blew it off at the time but I still remember it none the less." Kagome snapped her head up to glare at the demon lord.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you still like me?"

"Wh-what? I-I…"

"Kagome please, just answer the question." Sesshomaru's eyes softened as he asked the question. They seemed to be pleading with her. Kagome sighed.

"I do." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Good." With that Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

well hope you like! please read and review! oh and if you wanna see what Sagaku looks like...my nephew drew a picture of him for me....

here's the link.... h t t p : / / d a n i - c h a n 2 0 1 1 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / S a g a k u - H o g o s h a - 1 0 8 1 3 8 6 0 9 ( remove the spaces) and if anyone wants to draw him or any characters go ahead.... =) but i wanna link lol but make sure if you do that you leave spaces...stupid ff! lol =)


	14. Pyro vs H2O

ok so....here's chapter 14! I thought that I'd get this up before spring break ends which is tonight.....i hate school T.T

OH! and I have recently found a new favorite pairing! Kagome and Kurama! they're soooo cute!!! =)

hope you like the chapter!!!! =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha however, I have recently found a dollar in my purse of DOOM! who would've thought that I would have money in there....

* * *

A woman's scream echoed through the forest. Sagaku panicked. He was sooo dead! Not only would Kagome be furious with him but Sesshomaru as well. Why was he in so much trouble? It all started this morning while Kagome and him had been sent out to help Keade with her chores.

-_flashback-_

_Kagome and Sagaku walked through the forest at a leisurely pace. They had been sent out to see if they could manage to find a rare herb found in the forest east of Keade's village. As they were walking they began to talk about this and that._

"_So Kagome, how are you liking the weather?"_

"_Eh, it's good. I really hope it stays warm like this, I'm not really a fan of the cold."_

"_Ha ha! Same here! Because I control fire the cold puts me at a somewhat disadvantage."_

"_Really. And here I thought that your 'disadvantage' would have been your flirtatious ways." Kagome said reffering to an incindent in which Sagaku had been hitting on a particularly pretty girl before being told that said girl was engaged. Needless to say he was in a sour mood the rest of the day grumbling about 'stupid girls leading him on.' (AN-he's not like Miroku he is just a flirt lol if you've ever seen D.N. Angel, he's like Dark!) _

"_I am not a flirt!" Sagaku started but at seeing Kagome's expression, he quickly added, "Ok ok at least not all the time! I'm not flirting with you now am I?"_

"_Well no, not yet anyways."_

"_Would you rather I start? 'Cause I would be delighted to please such a pretty girl such as yourself."_

"_Sagaku…you just did…"_

"_Ha Ha! No I didn't I was merely complimenting you!" Sagaku shot her a brilliant smile! Kagome smiled back._

"_Yea, yea whatever."_

"_So anyways, how was your walk back with Sesshomaru yesterday?"_

"_Uh…it was good. Oh before I forget, why did you seem so interested in that vision I…"_

"_Did anything happen between you two? And don't forget I can tell if you lie." Sagaku interrupted, pretending that she never brought up her vision from yesterday._

"_Uh…well you see…we um…Why did you interrupt me anyways? What are you hiding?"_

"_Why are you dodging my question?"_

"_Why are you avoiding mine!"_

"_Oh look, maybe this wonderer knows where we should look for this herb." With that said, Sagaku left Kagome open-mouthed at him as he went to talk to the wayward traveler. As luck would have it the traveler knew where to find the herbs and had started to point Sagaku in the correct direction when Kagome screamed. Sagaku whipped around only to realize that Kagome was no longer there. _

"_SHIT!"_

_-end of flashback-_

Sagaku now frantically searched the area for any signs of the missing miko. Unfortunately, he found none.

"Ok Sagaku, calm down and think. If Kagome was there and I was there then the attacker could have only come from that way? No that wouldn't make sense we're in a forest the attacker could have come from anywhere. OH! Ok, so if I was there and Kagome was there then the attacker couldn't have went past me. Or he did but I didn't see him….GAH! Why did she have to get kidnapped?! Oh wait, heh heh I'll just follow her scent." Sagaku almost smacked himself in the head for not thinking of it earlier.

"Bingo, Sagaku my friend you are a genius." And with that Sagaku took off into the trees following Kagome's scent.

----------

Sagaku finally arrived at a small hut near a river. The place was absolutely breathtaking and if he had time, Sagaku would've taken in the scenery.

"Give me Kagome!"

"Well, well if it isn't the misfit." A woman with shoulder length white hair and dark blue eyes said.

"Yea yea nice to see you too, couldn't be more thrilled now give me Kagome."

"SAGAKU!" Sagaku growled at the fear laced in Kagome's scream.

"Relax, she's not in danger." The mystery woman said.

"Then give her to me and we can go on our way."

"Where's the fun in that?" With that, the mystery lady brought her right hand out to the side and slowly brought it in front of her. As she moved her hand, Kagome came into veiw seemingly being held by a giant hand made out of water.

"Let her go, Tsuna." Sagaku said, glaring at the woman in front of him.

"Who the hell are you to be bossing ME around Sagaku!" Tsuna demanded.

"Still as stuck-up as ever I see. It's good to know that things don't change."

"You know I didn't say that because I was stuck up. You ARE beneith me now because you screwed up."

"Hey Tsuna do me a favor and SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sagaku said as flames engulfed his entire being.

"Bring it on, flame boy." Not wasting any time the two charged at each other. Tsuna sent a wave of water at Sagaku who immediately jumped to avoid being hit. As he dodged, Sagaku sent a ball of fire at the woman. Seeing his attack, Tsuna swiped her hand in front of her as if she were swatting something causing a wall of water to appear in front of her. The ball of fire hit the wall of water, both battling for dominance before both dissolved into nothing.

"You should know that attacks like that won't work on me." Tsuna stated.

"You're right maybe I should start trying." Sagaku commented dryly.

"Sagaku! Stop with the small talk and get me down!" Kagome yelled at the seemingly bored male.

"Mouthy wench! Shut up and stay out of this!" With a flick of her wrist, Tsuna caused the hand of water holding Kagome to tighten it's grip. Kagome cried out as the pressure of the hand began to cause strain on her ribs knowing that if it got tighter they would surely break.

"Kagome! Tsuna, let her go!"

"Right so you can run away with your tail between your legs like you always do? I am curious tho, why is it that you seem hesitant to mention anything that is linked to your past?"

"Maybe it's because I don't want to remember a bitch like you. And for the record, I don't run away scared, that's your boyfriend who I would prefer you not compare me to. Also, I didn't request that you let her go I demanded it, now either you can let her go peacefully or I'll take her back by force." Sagaku glared at the girl in front of him as his eyes darkened.

"Just try it you god damn pyro!" Sagaku smirked before he dissappeared from Tsuna's sight, reappearing somewhere to her left. Tsuna saw him out of the corner of her eye and turned to face him only to have him dissapear again. Again, Tsuna saw him only to have him dissapear when she turned to face him.

"Stop toying with me Sagaku! Come and fight me like a real man!"

"What in heavens name are you talking about woman? I'm not toying with you, I'm simply not giving you a chance to attack me."

"What's wrong, are you afraid of a girl? Or are you afraid of getten beaten by one of your own again?" Sagaku didn't answer, instead he appeared in front of Tsuna and grabbed her by the neck. Flames licked wildly at Tsuna's skin as something in Sagaku's eyes flashed. Tsuna knew that look, it always appeared whenever Sagaku took anything seriously, which was hardly ever. She knew that she'd have to step up her game if she wanted a chance in hell of beating him. In order to distract him long enough to get free she manipulated the hand that was holding Kagome captive and had it increase the pressure of its grip on the girl. Luckily for her, it worked. Kagome's scream of pain caused Sagaku to loosen his grip on her enough for her to break free.

"Hiding behind hostages is dishonorable." Sagaku glared coldly at the woman before him.

"Don't you tell me what's honorable and what's not! YOU were the one that broke the rules and ended up as you are! So don't you dare tell me what to do Sagaku!"

"Mindless pawn." Sagaku grumbled before his shoulders straightened and his hands clasped together in front of his chest, pointer fingers touching and pointing upwards. His eyes closed as the fire dancing around him calmed. Tsuna stood looking at him with confusion dancing in her eyes. She thought that she knew all of Sagaku's attacks but she had never seen him use this in battle, ever.

"Scortching Pheonix." Was what she heard, then she saw Sagaku's eyes snapped open as the flames around him began to morph into what appeared to be a giant bird. The bird appeared to be screaming something to the sky before it flew towards her. Tsuna screamed as the immense pain from the fiery attack burnt her skin. She soon collapsed to the ground unconscience, her 'hand' holding Kagome dissappearing also.

Sagaku ran towards Kagome catching her before she hit the ground. As he checked her over for any injuries he was glad to find that she was uninjured but she was unconscience. Sighing he picked her up and started walking back to Keade's hut.

------

"Oh my god! Kagome!" Sango yelled as Sagaku stepped through the door of the hut.

"Put her on the futon." Keade said as she motioned towards a bed to the left of the hut.

"What happened to her?" Sesshomaru inquired. Uppon hearing the question Sagaku turned to look at Sesshomaru before getting up and walking towards the door.

"Answer my question Sagaku." Sesshomaru demanded. He stood up and moved into Sagaku's path, effectively cutting him off.

"Move." Sagaku glared at demon in front of him.

"Sagaku please tell us what happened to Kagome." Sango pleaded. However, her plea was ignored. Sagaku and Sesshomaru were locked in a glaring match, both looking like they weren't about to back down.

"Sango, do you think something happended to upset Sagaku?" Miroku asked.

"I'm sure something did. He's normally all for talking about anything but he seems not to even want to be around anyone at the moment." Sango replied. Miroku nodded his agreement before both turned to find the source of the light groan they heard. They observed that Kagome was waking up. As soon as her eyes blinked open they met the concerned brown eyes of her friend.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yea I'm fine. What happened?" Kagome asked sitting up.

"We were hoping you could tell us that." Miroku stated from behing Sango.

"What?" Kagome looked around quizically until her eyes landed on the glarind duo by the door. Noticing the tension Kagome decided that she needed to distract them and considering that Sesshomaru couldn't be distracted for anything she tried Sagaku.

"Sagaku that was amazing! Are you ok?" Kagome questioned pretending to be unaware of the mounting tension. After a few minutes of no reply Kagome got up and walked over to the two.

"Sagaku?" She tried, her arm placed lightly on his shoulder. She was surprised when her normally happy friend turned his glare towards her and shrugged off her hand. Kagome looked at him in shock before she was staring at the wall that Sagaku's form had been blocking, Sagaku himself had dissapeared.

"What's wrong with him?" Sango questioned.

"I don't know." Was Kagome's answer.

* * *

ok so that's chapter 14! and yea i do realize that some of the things that Sagaku and Tsuna said were confusing but I can't tell you what it all means yet....but you'll find out eventually! =) OH! and I wanna see if any of you can guess what Sagaku is and i'll give you a hint it isn't a demon! ;)

well ta ta please review!


	15. Bad Day

FINALLY!!! I know that this was long waited for...hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter =)

disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha but i do own a half-asleep foot...gah

* * *

Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome. They were both thinking the same thing. SOMETHING had happened between Kagome and Sagaku to make Sagaku act the way he was and the only key to finding out the answer was Kagome. Just as Miroku was about to further interrogate Kagome, she pushed Sesshomaru out of her way and went to find Sagaku.

Kagome marched into the forest in hopes of finding the puzzling man. It seemed luck was on her side as she spotted him next to a creek.

"Hey Sagaku. Are you ok?" No answer. "It'll help if you talk about it. It always helps me." Still nothing. "You know you'll never get a girl if you keep acting like this."

"Shut up." Well Kagome wasn't expecting that as an answer, but it's better then nothing. Right? She sure hoped so.

"See what I mean? What do you think will happen when you tell any other girl to shut up?"

"They'd probably listen and leave me the hell alone." Sagaku turned to glare at Kagome, hoping she'd get the point that he wanted to be left alone. No such luck.

"Well whatever crawled up you ass and died is sure annoying. Don't worry I'll be here whenever you do decide to stop being a jerk." With that said Kagome grabbed her iPod out of her pocket and began to listen to music. Sagaku just stared into the water. All of a sudden he heard something. He looked at Kagome out of the corner of his eyes and noticed her singing.

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

_Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day_

_(Oh.. Holiday..)_

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong_

_So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

_Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
_

Kagome noticed that Sagaku was paying attention to her singing. She hoped that that song would get his attention. It seemed that the hard edge in his eyes also left. Kagome decided to see if she could get him to talk.

"Well how did you like your personal concert?"

"I have a feeling that you planned for me to like it whether I like it not. Am I right?"

"Maybe. Are you ready to talk yet?"

"Depends on what you wanna know."

"Well, who was that girl?"

"Her name was Tsuna. She's an acquaintance of mine. We never really got a long so I guess you could say she's more of an enemy."

"I kinda guessed that. Why did she irritate you so much?"

"She just brought up parts of my past that I really didn't want to relive. That and it bothered me that she could just take you so easily."

"You let Kagome get kidnapped." At the new voice both Kagome and Sagaku jumped.

"My God Sesshomaru, you should warn someone that you're there before speaking." Kagome said.

"I would have to speak to let people know I'm there and if people were more aware of their surroundings they would've noticed that I have been here for a while." Sagaku sent a half-hearted glare at Sesshomaru.

"Well I think I've had enough excitement for today. I'm gunna head back and go to sleep." With that said, Sagaku got up and went back to Keade's hut.

"You know you don't have to be such a kill joy all the time." Kagome said as she crossed her arms.

"I believe that it is time you should be going to bed also." Sesshomaru said.

"Kill joy!" Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and brought her back to Keade's hut to sleep.

------------------

It was late afternoon the next day and Sesshomaru had become Kagome's new shadow. The poor girl couldn't even hardly go to the bathroom without the Demon Lord going with her. She understood that Sesshomaru was worried since she WAS kidnapped yesterday, but come on this is ridiculous! They were going for a walk through the forest when Kagome finally snapped.

"Do you really HAVE to follow me? I can take care of myself ya know."

"That's why you were kidnapped yesterday right?"

"One time! Do you really have to bring that up? I can defend myself and you know it!"

"True."

"Then why are you following me?" She didn't receive an answer. "Sesshomaru? Hello? Are you gunna answer me?

"Perhaps I just wanted to spend time with you." Kagome stopped walking. She looked up at Sesshomaru in confusion.

"Are you serious?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Am I never not serious?" Kagome blushed. Why was he looking at her like that?

"You never know, you could be kidding. It is possible. I think." Sesshomaru looked down at the blushing girl. He was trying to decide if he really wanted to do what his mind was telling him to do. After some careful consideration, Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her.

"Still think I'm kidding?"_  
_


End file.
